Tras el preciado poder que mi corazón resguarda
by Yuhi-no-tenshi
Summary: Por la ciudad, un extraño sonido recorre todo marcando el dolor en las pocas personas que lo escuchan.  Algo extraño sucede con una persona. Algunos sueños avisan de algo importante, otros no le dejarán volver. ¿Podrá despertar para volver a volar?
1. Introducción!

Esta historia es sobre lo que sucedió después de shugo chara, simplemente no pude dejarlo así! X)

Trata de la vida de todos los personajes meses después de graduarse los guardianes, pero todo está centrado en mi personaje favorito!

**Resumen (POV todos)! **

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es ese extraño sonido? Hay algo diferente en esto que a la vez me es familiar. No puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar sentir que esto ya había pasado aunque no lo recuerde. Pero… ¿Qué es este presentimiento?_

La verdad es que este es mi primer fanfic y como dije en mi perfil voy a estar traduciéndolo al Inglés para que todos puedan leerlo (aunque debo admitir que no soy muy buena así que cualquier cosa AVISEN!). Espero que les guste!

LEAN & COMENTEN!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Mi primer fanfic! Si tienen alguna pregunta no lo duden pregúntenme! Por cierto, para este momento ya han pasado los tres primeros capítulos de Shugo Chara! Encore! (Aunque sigue la del anime) Pero no el cuarto ya que tiene algunas escenas que voy a poner al azar mientras avanzo. Para los que no los han visto, están en español en la página de submanga(.com**

**NOTA: Shugo chara no me pertenece, es de las PEACH-PIT.  
**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Un silencio casi atroz reinaba en la oscuridad presente. Las penumbras cubrían por completo aquel desconocido y desolado lugar. Nadie en ningún lado, con un frío inminente, sin un rayo de sol que atraviese alguna rejilla inexistente en esa celda del terror absoluto, sin siquiera el sonido del flemático viento que sin piedad se llevaba cualquier rastro de calidez. Simplemente, la nada total.

Negro. Sólo eso había en ese tétrico sitio, que sin compasión alguna lo arrastró, adentrándolo a lo más adentro de sus temores, de sus angustias, de los tristes momentos de su vida que nunca quiso recordar y que siempre dejó bajo llave en un espacio de su alma. En ese momento, esa puerta que siempre estuvo con candado se abrió para dejarlo entrar y no salir, para que luchara en vano con la oscuridad de su corazón, para que viviera su pesadilla.

¿Por qué razón? ¿Qué fuerza misteriosa había abierto de nuevo la puerta a sus recuerdos? ¿Por qué motivo en ese lugar y en ese tiempo? ¿Por qué aquel extraño sentimiento de un recuerdo que por miedo había dejado apartado?

Nada. Por más preguntas que por su mente pasaran, por más que haya intentado gritar por ayuda, por más que haya tratado con todas sus fuerzas de ponerse en pie, por más que haya esperado inmóvil en la vasta oscuridad a que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaba; todo se convirtió simplemente en un intento inútil para aclarar en su mente ese sentimiento que lo atormentaba desde su desconocido pasado...

La soledad...

* * *

Los rayos del Sol atravesaban las ventanas de aquella tradicional casa. Se podía oír claramente el cantar alegre de las aves que de por casualidad pasaban, el sonido del viento cálido de la primavera chocando alegremente con las hojas de los árboles, el sonido del agua al moverse cuidadosamente en el jardín. Una paz inminente de aquella mañana de finales de febrero...

Por más tranquilidad que hubiera afuera de su habitación, le costó despertar de su pesadilla. Abrió los ojos suavemente, con una extraña pesadez en sus párpados. Tomó tiempo igualmente aclarar totalmente su vista y levantarse a duras penas de su cama aunque fuera un poco. No llegó a oír el maravilloso y pacífico cántico de las aves hasta que desapareció por completo de sus oídos el extraño sonido de su sueño. Un sonido similar al rugido sordo de un tambor mezclado con vibraciones extrañas que constantemente le producían un serio dolor en su cabeza. No fue hasta entonces que logró escuchar las voces preocupadas de pequeños personajes flotantes a su lado.

Al verlo con los ojos abiertos y apenas levantado, se apresuraron a su lado. Aún no reaccionaba. Seguía perdido en esos sueños que desde su graduación lo habían atormentado cada noche sin piedad alguna. En ningún momento desde ese día lo habían dejado en paz, sin embargo, lo mejor para él era esconder toda la confusión detrás de una fachada de felicidad y esperar que ningún ser se diera cuenta de ello. Aunque por más que lo deseara... no podía dejar que alguien sintiera lástima, no era su naturaleza.

Reaccionó al oír los gritos preocupados de sus Shugo charas. Rápidamente vio el reloj sobre un mueble a pocos metros de él y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a vestirse, dejando de lado todo el asunto de los sueños. Casi volando, salió disparado por la puerta de su casa. Ya era bastante tarde para si quiera detenerse, llegaría tarde si no se apresuraba.

* * *

En otra parte, algo lejos, un estruendoso grito se escuchó, llamando la atención de todos los que por casualidad pasaban por ahí.

"¡¿Que? ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?" Se escuchó de nuevo la misma voz en todos los alrededores de la casa. La muchacha de la cual provenía ese grito tan poderoso que casi destruye media ciudad nerviosamente empezó a revolver todo su cuarto con tan sólo el objetivo de vestirse para asistir al instituto.

Al lado de su cama y dentro de una cesta, salía del huevo marcado de corazones lentamente, una pequeña Shugo Chara aún sobándose los ojos con el sueño que tenía. "Amu-chan ¿Por qué tanto ruido?" dijo con voz algo ansiosa y adormilada

Del huevo azul de espadas, salía otra pequeña Shugo chara de su respectivo color y con voz de queja y fastidio "Amu-chan tan ruidosa como siempre en las mañanas"

Si quiera le dio tiempo de voltearse un minuto para responder a gritos la actitud de sus Shugo charas. Era indudablemente tarde. Una vez terminó de vestirse, tomó rápidamente a sus Shugo Charas y bajó con rapidez a la sala. Su madre, padre y hermana pequeña hacían la rutina de todos los días en la mañana. No obstante a esto, Amu tomó su desayuno velozmente y salió corriendo a más no poder, sin siquiera dejar que su madre terminara de despedirse de ella.

Tan rápido como un cohete, se abrió paso entre la gente que en su camino se encontraban, y éstas, confundidas, sólo podían ver la cortina de polvo que había quedado después de la carrera que había hecho. A más no poder y a toda velocidad logró llegar a la entrada. La clase ya había empezado. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder llegar a la puerta de su salón de clases y abrirla bruscamente por el apuro. Sin embargo, además de que la observaban algo sorprendidos sus compañeros, ella miró al escritorio vacío en la tarima del salón. El profesor aún no había llegado. Se desplomó allí mismo en la puerta para tomar un respiro momentáneo antes de ir a su asiento con un rostro agotado.

"¿Estás bien Amu-chan?" oyó decir a una voz familiar a su lado. Abrió los ojos para ver a un muchacho rubio de ojos escarlatas, mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tadase-kun" Dijo ella casi inmediatamente. Miró a su alrededor. Cada uno de sus compañeros estaba haciendo algo distinto mientras esperaban al profesor, que el día anterior había avisado que llegaría unos minutos tarde la siguiente clase, algo que, por supuesto, se le había olvidado. Algo avergonzada por ser la única que lo olvidó, preguntó a Tadase ¿A-acaso soy la última que llegó?

Tadase le sonrió "No exactamente"

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero ahora con más lentitud. Apareció un chico de largos cabellos que bailaban con la brisa que llevaba consigo al momento en que abrió la puerta y de ojos castaños con reflejos dorados. Dio un profundo respiro y se dirigió a su asiento cerca de la ventana, detrás de Amu. Colocó cuidadosamente su maletín sobre su escritorio mientras saludaba a sus amigos con su sonrisa de siempre "Buenos Días"

"Ah Buenos días Nagihiko" dijo Amu algo sorprendida. Una vez que tomó asiento tranquilamente, le habló algo extrañada y divertida "Es muy raro que llegues tan tarde Nagihiko"

Él le dirigió una tranquila sonrisa "¿Tú lo crees Amu-chan?" Amu también le sonrió cálidamente.

Sin embargo, vino a su mente el por qué había llegado tarde esa mañana. Aquellos sueños que poco a poco se hacían más fuertes, que cada vez le costaba más abrir los ojos, y ese extraño sonido que resonaba en sus oídos después de despertar; todos aquellos que no le dejaban ser él mismo...

"¿Sucede algo?" oyó a Amu preguntar con voz algo preocupada.

Al darse cuenta de que había perdido su fachada, acomodó su sonrisa rápidamente para contestarle a Amu "No, sólo pesaba en algo más"

Amu lo miró una vez más con ojos preocupados y pudo notar que Tadase también lo hizo, luego casi inmediatamente cambiaron de tema de conversación.

Dio un leve suspiro, por poco descubren lo que pasaba. Volteó también al sentir una insistente mirada de otra chica, ésta rubia. Sólo se limitó a sonreírle un segundo antes de que ella se volviera al frente con mala gana.

Con su fachada externa aún presente, se limitó a contemplar las nubes pensando y solamente pensando en aquellos problemas dentro de sí, aquellos sin solución que en la pura soledad debía afrontar...

* * *

En un edificio algo lejos, famoso por tener una antena de radio y hacer transmisiones de televisión, algo era distinto. Un hombre no mayor de 50 años caminaba algo apresurado por los corredores del séptimo piso de la empresa. Se detuvo en una puerta de metal al final de éste e incrustó en la cerradura de la misma una llave que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en la oscura y enorme habitación después de ésta. Llena de computadoras y artefactos electrónicos, que con la oscuridad si acaso se distinguían, y de algunas personas vestidas con batas blancas y con lentes algo grandes en sus caras. El hombre se apresuró a tomar una bata blanca y unos lentes de un estante al lado de la puerta.

Caminó hacia el centro de la sala. Inexplicablemente, en una incubadora, algo brillaba, algo con forma indefinida que se movía algo impaciente,

Con voz de líder, preguntó a uno de los científicos "¿Está todo listo?"

Si... contestó algo orgulloso "El objetivo finalmente ha empezado a reaccionar de la forma deseada"

"Perfecto" dijo el hombre mirando al objeto sin forma en la incubadora con una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa en los labios "Sólo falta poco para lograrlo" Se dirigió al científico que controlaba la incubadora "Pruébalo una vez más"

El científico asintió y tomó una especie de palanca triangular al centro, la bajó con lentitud mientras la incubadora brillaba más y más. Todos los allí presentes sonrieron orgullosamente.

Un sonido parecido al rugido sordo de un tambor combinado con una especie de vibraciones extrañas se movió sigilosamente por el aire...

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Un poco aburrido? Pero voy a mejorarlo. Lo tengo todo planeado! En cuanto termine de traducir este capítulo al inglés subiré el otro (espero no tardar mucho pero como indiqué en mi perfil no soy muy buena!).**

**Por favor comenten!**

**NT: Este es un resumen del próximo capítulo según la perspectiva de Nagihiko:**

_De nuevo, me quedé atrapado. Aunque no recuerde, sé que todo de repente se volvió negro. Es otra vez ese sonido. Yo no quise que ellos se enterarán, pero ahora lo saben ¿Qué es lo que haré si ellos también son capaces de escuchar?_

**Claro, es desde el punto de vista de Nagihiko!**

**Sugerencias, críticas y tomatasos, avísenlo comentando!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Sinceramente, espero no estarlos torturando con drama pero sé que necesito que todo esto pase para llegar a las partes importantes entre los personajes, en otras palabras, primero tengo que descubrir algunas cosas importantes. Paciencia!**

**NOTA: No poseo Shugo Chara, es de las PEACH-PITs!  
**

**

* * *

Capítulo Dos**

Un sonido singularmente extraño pasaba desapercibido entre las grandes masas de gente. Con extremo sigilo, bailaba con el viento de la tarde en dirección al oeste y al hermoso crepúsculo que pronto adornaría el cielo finalizando el día. Las nubes en el cielo se apartaron para dejar pasar el sonido cual sordo rugido del tambor. Parecía que sólo miedo provocaba en los pocos seres que podían oírlos, atemorizados, esos seres, en su gran mayoría animales, no podían controlarse ni un momento, ese extraño sonido parecía que marcaba el total desastre.

Ya casi finalizaba el día cuando ya ese sonido había terminado de recorrer media ciudad sembrando el caos en esos seres que nerviosamente retrocedían mientras se acercaba. De un momento a otro, todos los animales sin distinción empezaron a alterarse, por más cerca o lejos que se encontrara esa monótona sonada, lograba sin duda mantenerlos alertas a un inminente y desconocido peligro que con pesar arrastraba ese sonido. Nadie, aparte de aquellos, supo exactamente que es lo que estaba pasando... Nadie lo supo...

* * *

"¡Nagihiko!" Gritó con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones podían darle mientras zarandeaba al muchacho con cabello largo, que de un momento a otro logró reaccionar al llamado de la joven de ojos extremadamente preocupados entre los tonos de dorado que había en ellos.

"Amu-chan..." esas palabras salieron de su boca al ver tanta conmoción en su rostro, acompañada de la preocupación en su mirada. Aún algo sorprendido, logró ver como no sólo Amu lo miraba con cierto aire de tristeza; a su alrededor, más personas lo veían de la misma forma, sin embargo y por una razón que desconcierta, no podía reconocer muy bien sus rostros.

"Nagihiko" repitió Amu en el mismo tono que anteriormente pero más calmada. Su mirada se hizo aún más preocupante que antes "Menos mal" Ante este último comentario, se llenó de confusión su semblante.

"Con que... Ya reaccionaste" escuchó decir a una persona a su lado. No podía ver muy bien su rostro pero podía reconocer la activa voz del deportista un año mayor que él, aunque la misma expresaba algo de preocupación y alivio al mismo tiempo.

El joven, aún en su asiento, llegó a confundirse aún más al momento en que pudo sentir los cálidos rayos del atardecer entrando por la ventana ¿Exactamente qué es lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué hizo que se quedara en un estado que no lo dejara reaccionar? ¿Podría ser que...?

"¿Reaccionar?" murmuró mientras su mente y vista aún estaban borrosas y un sonido similar zumbaba en sus oídos. De la nada, su cabeza empezó a doler y su vista a aclararse. Lleva instintivamente una mano a su cabeza por la constante molestia al tiempo en que logra distinguir los alterados rostros a su alrededor. A su derecha, estaba un muchacho de cabello corto castaño y ojos verdes que lo miraban de una forma que el no supo describir bien, mientras que sólo inquietud reflejaba en su rostro que no iba de acuerdo con sus ojos. A su izquierda, estaba un muchacho rubio que lo miraba con confusión y ansiedad en su rostro, como si algo en verdad fuera de lo común hubiera pasado. Amu se encontraba al frente, sólo con ver su rostro una sola vez pudo ver que la sorpresa del suceso la afectó. Justo al lado de Amu, un poco más alejada y dándole la espalda en busca de algo en su maletín, o mejor dicho, simulando estar buscando algo después de unos momentos antes estar observando del mismo modo que Amu al desconcertado chico, algo que como es de esperarse pudo sentir.

Una sonrisa algo melancólica se dibujó sin querer en sus labios, dejando plasmados a las personas a su alrededor.

"Nagihiko ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Amu alterada por la extraña reacción de Nagihiko. Lo miró con aún más conmoción en su mirada "De un momento a otro ya no respondías"

Ese último comentario lo dejó sorprendido. ¿Ya no respondía? Podría ser que...

"Fujisaki-san" Dijo Tadase en un tono de voz algo más triste que el de Amu "De repente casi al final de la clase, por más que te llamábamos parecías inconciente ¿Te sientes bien?"

Maldijo ese momento en que todo el problema empezó. ¿Por qué allí y por qué en ese justo momento frente a las personas a las que no quería preocupar? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse realidad todo aquello contrario al lo que siempre creyó mejor para ellos? Ahora eso no importaba. Tenía que ingeniar una forma de salir de ese embrollo en el que nunca quiso meterse, tenía que salir inmediatamente de ese lugar rumbo a su casa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tenía que ingeniar una forma de escapar de sus propios amigos.

Con una sonrisa algo más conciente, y tratando de volver a su fachada con ojos avergonzados se dirigió a todos los que a su alrededor se encontraban "Lo siento chicos, estaba algo distraído" Eso fue lo único que logró pensar en ese momento. Sin embargo, eso no logró calmar del todo a los que a su alrededor se encontraban.

Kuukai colocó una mano en su hombro y le preguntó directamente "¿Seguro que estás bien?"

Tratando de mantener su fachada lo más posible para calmar a todos y pese a su dolor de cabeza, se levantó de su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado y se dirigió a los demás "No tienen de qué preocuparse, estoy bien" y tomando su maletín con una extrema tranquilidad que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió, les sonrió "Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde. Lo mejor es irnos"

Antes de que se calmaran un poco y que sonrieran de una forma algo forzada, lo miraron nuevamente con ojos de lástima excesiva, que marcó el final de sus sospechas. Lo que nunca quiso que ocurriera, lo que siempre trató de evitar, lo que en ese momento pudo confirmar en sus miradas. El que un ser apreciado por él fuera infeliz por su culpa, aunque el nunca quiso meterlos en el problema desde el principio.

Con un gesto algo veloz, Kukai salió lentamente por la puerta del salón con una expresión no satisfecha en su rostro. Poco después le siguieron Amu y Tadase, tratando de simular una nueva conversación entre ambos. No obstante, los Shugo Charas se le quedaron viendo a Nagihiko por un tiempo, en sus rostros había un cierto aire de desdén, pero luego salieron de la habitación.

Nagihiko, algo más calmado y con su fachada aún puesta por si a las dudas, también se dirigió a la puerta del salón para por fin dar fin a ese día y poder hundirse en sus pensamientos en su hogar. Sin embargo, sintió que de repente alguien tomó la manga de su uniforme. Tratando de mantenerse detrás de su falsa sonrisa, se volteó un poco hacia la pequeña joven Rubia que lo había detenido "Rima-chan ¿Pasa algo malo?"

La joven soltó la manga de su uniforme. Lo miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión en su rostro de Enojo y preocupación. Señaló con su pequeña mano a su rostro con decisión "Mentiroso"

Nagihiko fue tomado por sorpresa. ¿Cómo se supone que ella sabía eso? ¿Cómo era posible que viera detrás de su fachada tan fácilmente? ¿Era acaso tan obvio a simple vista y aunque el trate por todos los medios de que sea lo contrario? Se volteó totalmente a la rubia con ojos de asombro "¿Qué...?"

"Estás mintiendo" fue su último testimonio.

Nagihiko la miró un poco más asombrado, antes de sonreír de nuevo melancólicamente "Ya veo..." La miró de nuevo con ojos tristes, por fin había desaparecido su fachada "¿Lo notaste Rima-chan...?"

Rima sólo pudo corresponderle por unos segundos con una mirada de preocupación, antes de salir rápidamente al sentir vergüenza de su nueva actitud para con él.

Nagihiko salió lentamente por la puerta del salón y la cerró. Su shugo chara, Rhythm, se acercó flotando a él mientras ambos tomaban un camino distinto a los demás "Nagi..." dijo en un tono algo severo y preocupante.

"Rhythm, sé que debo hablar de eso con ellos, pero..." interrumpió su marcha un momento para reflexionar dos segundos. Con su cabeza baja, logró murmurar las últimas palabras "... no puedo hacerlo..." con una mirada triste y distraída en su semblante continuó su marcha a casa, sin siquiera voltear a ver el rostro preocupado de su shugo chara, sabiendo que éste también podía sentir lo mismo que él aunque más leve.

Sólo siguió caminando sin siquiera pensar...

* * *

"¿Deberíamos decirles a Amu-chan y a los demás?" preguntó algo alterada Suu.

"Eso debe ser lo mejor" Afirmó Kiseki.

"Puede que sea algo personal" dudó Miki.

"¿Están seguros?" Preguntó KusuKusu

"Pero Nagi estaba..." murmuró Ran con profunda tristeza.

"Tenemos que decirles" Acentuó Daichi dejando una pausa después del comentario de Ran.

"Es lo mejor" Dijo Dia.

Los shugo charas seguían discutiendo algo más atrás que sus dueños. Hace sólo unos momentos que habían salido de la escuela. Kukai todavía con el mismo rostro de insatisfacción y duda, Rima detrás de él algo distraída, y Tadase y Amu tratando de disimular riéndose de una conversación inventada entre ellos. Apenas pudo notar Amu que sus shugo charas no estaban a su lado, las llamó.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen por allá?" Dijo con la actitud por la cual se había ganado su reputación.

Los shugo charas se acercaron con pesadez a donde sus dueños con rostro de ansiedad y preocupación. Día se acercó para tomar la palabra entre todos "Amu-chan... tenemos algo que decir"

"¿Qué es?" preguntó algo confundida.

Ran se acercó algo insegura a Amu "Amu-chan, es sobre Nagi"

Todos se sobresaltaron ligeramente. La sorpresa estuvo presente en cada uno de sus rostros mientras anochecía lentamente. Los rostros de los shugo charas se vieron aún más tristes por alguna razón.

Amu rápidamente se les acercó "¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?"Insistió más que nunca mientras sentía que su amiga rubia se colocaba justo a su lado.

Sólo entonces, Kiseki tomó la palabra en nombre de todos para contar lo que sucedió en el momento que Nagihiko perdió el conocimiento, contando cómo es que los shugo charas escucharon un diminuto sonido similar al rugido sordo de un tambor a la lejanía...

* * *

"El objetivo reaccionó de nuevo" afirmó un hombre no mayor de 30 años a uno mucho más maduro que este, con pinta de líder.

"Ya veo, bien hecho" Dijo mientras miraba al horizonte fundido en un hermoso atardecer. Con una sonrisa decisiva se volteó para ver una especie de documentos en su escritorio "Ahora sabemos cuál es nuestro blanco" dijo satisfecho.

"Sin embargo" replicó otro hombre más viejo que los presentes "Aún no está listo para la meta final"

"Entiendo" desapareció la sonrisa en su rostro. Miró una vez más a su escritorio para volver a sonreír orgullosamente y mirar de nuevo al crepúsculo...

"Fujisaki Nagihiko Eh..."

* * *

**Eso es todo! Todavía falta para llegar a las partes de las relaciones entre los personajes. Sólo unos cuantos capítulos, Unos cuantos! También estaba pensando en incluír nuevos personajes pero eso lo confirmaré luego!**

**LEAN & COMENTEN!**

**NT: Avance desde la perspectiva de Nagihiko! (Pronto será desde el punto de vista de otros personajes pero por ahora de Nagihiko!)**

_El sol se sigue ocultanto por el horizonte. Tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar, pero no puedo concentrarme. Empiezo a recordar lentamente. Hay algo o alguien que me llama. No estoy seguro... siento que algo falta..._

**Subiré el otro capi cuando termine de traducir este al Inglés!**

**Sugerencias, comentarios y Tomatasos, comenten!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola! No sé porqué estoy alargando tanto los acontecimientos, pero supongo que decidí que el primer día de mi fic duraría hasta el capitulo 4! Pronto aclararé un poco todo este asunto!**

**NOTA: NO poseo Shugo chara, es de las !  
**

**

* * *

Capítulo tres**

_Una gentil brisa movía cálidamente las flores en el árbol de cerezo. El sonido del agua brindaba una cálida paz y el sol alumbraba plácido a las flores de cerezo que en ese templo brotaban en una combinación perfecta de esplendor en la copa de cada uno de sus árboles alineados en los caminos de aquel templo al pie de la montaña. Las aves calmadamente se posaban en las abundantes ramas de los árboles y entonaban un hermoso cántico que recorría cada centímetro del paso entre las plantas. El sosiego era sin duda algo común en aquellos tiempos._

_"Nagihiko..."_

_Ante el llamado de una voz tan suave, con lentitud abrió los ojos con un semblante de paz. Se levantó apenas del lugar donde se había recostado debajo de la sombra de uno de los árboles de cerezo no alineados al camino y escondidos detrás de los otros, el pacífico lugar donde se dedicó solamente a descansar de un muy largo día que apenas había llegado a la tarde. Con su rostro algo serio, levantó la mirada a la persona que lo estaba llamando con una sosegada sonrisa cubriendo su rostro._

_"Vamos a ver los cerezos"_

* * *

"¿Un sonido extraño?" preguntó la confundida chica de cabello rosado a los pequeños personajes flotantes.

"Si" afirmó Daichi al tiempo en que todos los demás asentían con inquietud "De repente lo escuchamos, y es cuando Nagi quedó inconciente"

Sólo se habían detenido en su paso por unos momentos, pero ya era un asunto más serio escuchando el alarmante relato de los shugo charas. Desconcertados, los cuatro chicos reunidos alrededor no sólo no entendieron por qué no pudieron oír tal sonada que en el relato sólo era triste o por qué solamente la escucharon Nagihiko y los shugo charas o de dónde podía provenir, la intranquilidad causada por el estado del muchacho en ese justo momento era un motivo más de desosiego.

Con un rostro más serenado, Tadase rápidamente se volvió a los shugo charas "¿Tienen alguna idea de qué era?"

No negó Kiseki con un leve suspiro de su parte "Solamente lo escuchamos"

"Pero sonaba muy triste y doloroso..." murmuró Suu. Todos los demás a excepción de los oyentes del relato lo confirmaron con un rostro de inquietud.

Para esa hora, ya el crepúsculo estaba a mitad de su camino para la completa noche. La narración no había sido muy larga tampoco, hace sólo unos minutos que habían empezado a discutir el asunto. Era sólo que, con ese suceso preocupante que de golpe se dio, el día se hacía mucho más largo en comparación con otros.

"De todas formas, ya se está haciendo tarde..." explicó Kukai mientras les daba la espalda para marcharse, en un tono calmado que dio a todos un ligero sobresalto "Discutiremos esto mañana con los guardianes..." después de hacer una pequeña pausa para reconsiderarlo, empezó a caminar con lentitud "También hablaremos con él..." se escuchó a sí mismo murmurar después de guardar una distancia entre sus demás amigos.

Los demás sólo asintieron, era la única acción que se les ocurrió seguir por consejo del Ex-Jack. No había más solución que dejar ese asunto en manos de los guardianes. Y con esas palabras corriendo velozmente por sus mentes y la poca calma que trajeron, en la siguiente esquina todos tomaron caminos distintos.

* * *

"Rima..." se escuchó la voz de su pequeña amiga flotante.

Quedó en silencio total. La joven sólo andaba distraída, sin siquiera mirar al frente o al rostro de su shugo chara, sólo dirigiéndose al cielo con ojos algo perdidos. Nada parecía con mucho sentido en ese momento, sólo dudas es su cabeza que nunca quiso presentes allí, y menos si se trataba de él.

"Rima" repitió Kusukusu con la mirada de inquietud de hace unos momentos atrás en la conversación con todos "¿Te preocupa mucho Nagi?"

Rima se detuvo ante tal pregunta. ¿Preocuparle mucho...? Un ligero rubor de vergüenza llegó a sus mejillas "¡Por supuesto que no!" replicó alterada. Miró de nuevo al cielo en busca de una respuesta "Es sólo que..." cortó su frase en ese momento, al recordar...

Recordó aquel momento esa tarde. Recordó el repentino cambio en su actitud de siempre, a la que ella siempre correspondía con una solicitud de guerra. Recordó que de repente desapareció la sonrisa falsa de su rostro, la sonrisa que miraba con enojo. Recordó... sus ojos... que en ese momento perdieron el brillo que siempre trajo consigo en muchos momentos, que en ese momento ya no parecían tener esperanzas, que en ese momento parecían no tener vida...

Ese inusual momento que llamó su atención desde el principio. Eso era lo que en verdad le preocupó...

Kusukusu calló el resto del camino que siguió al reanudar de nuevo la pesada marcha hacia su casa, pero eso no duró mucho...

"¡Rima!" Le llamó la atención a la rubia rápidamente. Justo al borde del río y recostado en el suave pasto...

_

* * *

Las flores se sacudían lentamente en las copas de los árboles con la pasiva brisa de esa tarde. El cántico de los pájaros rato atrás había cesado, y las nubes pronto se pintaron de hermosos colores con la luz del ocaso._

_"¿No te parecen hermosas las flores de los árboles en el atardecer?" dijo sin preámbulos con una sonrisa gentil al chico a su lado._

_"¿Las flores de los árboles...?" preguntó algo intrigado por el repentino comentario._

_"Si" dijo suavemente mirando el atardecer al frente "La luz del sol a estas horas las pinta de colores que se ven hermosos sobre su color natural" Cerró los ojos con delicadeza para disfrutar la brisa que pasaba casualmente a la orilla del río "Además, con la brisa pareciera que bailaran a su propio y especial ritmo... que les da aún más hermosura" dijo con una sonrisa cálida._

_Él la miraba algo lejano. Sin embargo, podía entender perfectamente sus sentimientos frente a las flores. Ese esplendor que tienen por separado las hace bellas, pero cuando están juntas son aún más hermosas, y que con la brisa del ocaso todas juntas forman un espléndido espectáculo._

_"Entonces Nagihiko..." dijo de repente llamando la atención del chico con su pacífica sonrisa "¿Te gustaría ser una flor?" _

* * *

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Quitó la mirada del cielo para dirigirla a la joven rubia a su lado "¿Rima-chan?" dijo algo sorprendido. Se levantó a medias de su lugar de descanso a las orillas del río y frente al ocaso para mirar directamente a la chica que estaba parada a su lado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" repitió la chica insistente con su rostro serio e inexpresivo.

El muchacho de cabello largo suspiró y nuevamente miró al cielo pintado de distintos y brillantes colores. Sonrió tranquilamente, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en la rubia "Sólo recordaba..."

Todo quedó en un silencio algo incómodo para Rima. Él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mirando a las nubes y ella no se atrevía a decir algo. No podía preguntar sobre lo de la tarde, tampoco podía preguntarle cosas personales sobre su pasado, y menos darle esperanzas; simplemente, no iba con ella.

"Rima-chan..." pronunció Nagihiko con melancolía "¿Te gustaría ser una flor?"

Rima se sorprendió ¿Una flor...? ¿Qué quería decir exactamente con eso?

"¿Una flor?" dijo ella algo confundida "¿Para qué querría ser una flor?" preguntó con algo de frialdad en su voz.

"Bueno..." respondió Nagihiko con añoranza "Las flores siempre son hermosas en todo momento y cuando están juntas resaltan su hermosura" se volteó a Rima con una sonrisa en sus labios "Entonces Rima-chan ¿Te gustaría ser una flor?"

Rima esta vez se sobresaltó en exceso. ¿Hermosa...? Un rubor llegó a sus mejillas y le dio la espalda casi inmediatamente. Eso la había puesto algo más nerviosa que antes. ¿Qué se supone que le diría?

"... Sólo me pregunto si una flor realmente puede depender de las demás..." lo escuchó decir al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba. Un cierto aire de nostalgia recorrió su voz mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

Se enojó un poco. No poder depender de los demás... ¿Era eso cierto?

"No..." Se escuchó a si misma murmurar instintivamente al momento que Nagihiko se sorprendió "Una flor puede depender de otras para brillar mucho más que por separado, tal y como lo dijiste. Sino, esa flor se sentiría muy sola..." paró sus palabras en seco. ¿De dónde sacó esa conclusión? ¿Era acaso algo que ella misma había aprendido?

"...Ya veo..." lo escuchó murmurar detrás de sí "... Muchas gracias... Rima-chan" pronunció dulcemente.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápido extrañamente. Él estaba justo detrás de ella y su corazón empezó a palpitar aunque no lo planease. Agradeció que no la estuviera mirando en ese momento. Inmediatamente trató de llenar su voz con seriedad y firmeza "Y-ya es demasiado tarde, lo mejor es que me vaya" Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas pudieron darle en ese momento sólo para escapar de un chico desconcertado por su repentina partida.

Nagihiko se quedó mirando el crepúsculo una vez más antes de que éste desapareciera por completo del horizonte...

"... Depender de otras flores..."

* * *

**Eso es todo! Qué piensan? He decidido meter nuevos personajes (NO voy a decir... Todavia!) y traer nuevas sorpresas! (Todo después del cap 5) Pronto subiré el otro!**

**LEAN & COMENTEN!**

**PD: Avance POV Rima/Amu/Tadase/Kukai (Como lo prometí, desde el pov de otros personajes!)**

_No estoy segur. Puede que sólo sea una casualidad, pero sé que esto no es nuevo para mí. Siento como si de alguna manera ya lo hubiera vivdo. No sé que sucede, no sé qué es lo que pasa. Sólo sé que algo está mal..._

**Sugerencias, comentarios y Tomatasos, COMENTEN!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola! Aquí está el capítulo que sigue. En el próximo la cosa se complicará un poco más! Posiblemente en el siguiente episodio o en el que le sigue empezaré a utilizar las imágenes publicadas en mi blog! (Enlace en mi perfíl)**

**NOTA: Shugo chara no me pertenece, es de las PEACH-PITs.**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

_ "¿Para qué querría yo ser una flor?" preguntó confundido el chico con seriedad en su tono._

_El crepúsculo súbitamente se había ido y solamente quedaban unas pocas luces en el cielo. Las flores que momentos antes desfilaban bellos colores en su hermoso baile con el viento, se detuvieron de golpe al dejar de ser bañadas con los rayos cálidos del atardecer y su color pasó a ser más oscuro. La luna recién había empezado a asomarse por el horizonte mientras el sol desaparecía lentamente al mismo tiempo. La noche ya estaba cerca…_

_Se recostó de la suave grama al borde del río, cerrando los ojos "Nagihiko…" dijo en un tono severo pero al mismo tiempo gentil "¿Acaso no quieres a alguien en quien puedas confiar?"_

_El chico se sorprendió. Alguien en quien confiar…_

_ "Tengo de esos" respondió él con terquedad tratando de disimular. No tenía ninguno en realidad, ninguna persona en quien efectivamente contar para todo, ninguna persona con la cual se sintiera seguro de contarle sus problemas sin vacilar ni una vez, no tenía ninguno._

_"… No creo que tengas uno de verdad…" lo interrumpió abriendo los ojos y levantándose, para mirar directamente a su rostro sorprendido._

_Pues era verdad. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, era sólo la verdad en sus palabras. No había nadie a su lado, se sentía completamente solo…_

_ "Nagihiko…" llamó la atención del chico y le extendió su mano con dulzura "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" _

* * *

Eran ya las siete. La luna brillaba sin par en el oscuro cielo bañado de brillantes y pequeñas estrellas. Había silencio absoluto por aquella zona. Parecía que ya todo el mundo estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, parecía que todos y todas ya no rondaban por las calles, parecía que todo el mundo se había ido.

Mucho silencio. Demasiado para soportarlo tratando de dormir.

Con todo lo que había pasado ese día, no soportó las ganas de descansar. Sin embargo, la inquietud no la dejaba. Sin mencionar lo que había pasado en la clase, la forma en que se había preocupado por él fue poco usual.

Algo estaba mal.

Recordó cuando lo vio en la clase. La forma en que veía perdido a una dirección extraña, la forma en que sus ojos tristes se fijaban en algo que ella no pudo distinguir, la forma en que murmuró esas inusuales palabras en el instante en que todo empezó…

Si. Esa frase que la dejó atónita, esa que sólo ella pudo distinguir, esa que la dejó confusa al ser capaz de leer sus labios que pronunciaron sin voz alguna esas palabras con un insólito dolor en ellas.

"_¿Por qué lloras?"_

No lo entendió. ¿Llorar? ¿Por qué razón dijo eso en el momento exacto en que perdió la conciencia? ¿Exactamente a qué se refería con eso?

"Rima... "Interrumpió una voz detrás de la puerta de su cuarto "¿Estás segura de acostarte ahora?"

"Si" contestó ella murmurando lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada en el silencio total que la rodeaba "Estoy cansada..."

Se oyeron más pasos y voces un poco fuertes afuera, poco antes de que volviera a quedarse en silencio total. Por fin la habían dejado sola sus padres, por fin habían dejado de preguntarle como le había ido, por fin habían dejado de preguntarle que le ocurría.

Solamente quería dormir, solamente eso. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y no despertar hasta la mañana siguiente, sólo quería que ese día terminara de una vez, sólo quería dormir para olvidar de una vez por todas los sucesos de ese día.

Con sus ojos cerrados, se sumergió sin quererlo en un tranquilo sueño teniendo tan solo la imagen de él en su mente dándole las gracias a la orilla del río.

* * *

Una hora más transcurrió en el reloj. Toda la ciudad parecía haberse desvanecido con la extensiva calma que de pronto trajeron los insólitos y gélidos vientos de una noche de primavera. Un extenuante e inusual silencio que cada minuto la desesperaba más.

No, no podía ni siquiera parpadear de la preocupación. No podía cerrar los ojos por la inquietud que le produjo el verlo de esa forma. No podía ver a nadie sin recordar primero el estado es que estaba. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, no podía dejar la inquietud de lado.

Algo estaba muy mal.

"Amu-chan..." le escuchó decir a una pequeña a su lado.

Volteó a verlas con el mismo semblante que traía en el momento en que él estaba al frente.

"No te desanimes Amu-chan" dijo la pequeña color rosa, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras agitaba sus pequeños pompones rosados.

"Seguro es algo que se puede resolver" dijo otra de tonos azules.

"Todo estará bien Amu-chan" dijo otra de verde dulcemente.

"Chicas..." trató de sonreír para alegrarlas un poco, pero sabía que no era de esa forma como se sentía, y admitía para sí misma que sus shugo charas también debían saberlo.

Quería poder sentir tranquilidad, quería estar segura de que todo estaría bien, pero algo en su interior anunció lo contrario.

Algo en su interior le dijo en ese momento que en adelante no iba a ser igual, le dijo que algo malo podría venir, le dijo que algo no iba a estar bien.

Era una extraña sensación, parecida a cuando era más pequeña...

Aún podía recordar muy bien aquel día en su infancia que había tenido ese mismo sentimiento, ese fatal día que siempre dejó reprimido en lo más oscuro de su alma. En ese momento, sintió que fue su culpa...

Ese presentimiento, el mismo de aquella vez en su pasado, pero, algo era distinto. Algo lo hacía diferente de aquella vez.

No quería recordarlo, no quería que pasara algo como eso de nuevo, no quería que le pasara a alguno de sus seres queridos, no quería que le pasara a su mejor amigo...

Algo estaba muy mal.

Solamente le quedaba tratar con todas sus fuerzas de dormir, de cerrar en vano los ojos, solamente le quedaba esperar a que los rayos del sol de la mañana marcara el principio del siguiente día...

* * *

Otras horas más pasaron cuyos eternos minutos nadie se atrevió a contar.

Silencio. En las calles vacías iluminadas por los débiles faros de luz del camino, en las grandes avenidas de la gran ciudad sin pista alguna de ningún auto que las recorriera o persona que las caminara, en los grandes edificios o centros comerciales ya vacíos por la hora, o siquiera en las silenciosas casas donde yacían dormidos. Silencio.

Sin embargo, había una pequeña luz. Alguien seguía despierto en medio de todo el silencio.

El lugar se veía completamente desolado. En el medio de la noche, casi no se podía distinguir el camino que tomaron para llegar, casi no se podían ver las pequeñas luces al final del camino que habían tomado, casi estaba todo lleno de la oscuridad a esas horas de la noche si no fuera por la brillante luna que se escondía detrás de las copas de los árboles del sendero.

Un libro tras otro. Nada, nada todavía. Desde el momento en que llegaron, revisaron de estantería en estantería, pero todavía no habían encontrado nada. Ninguna pista de lo que estaban buscando.

"Souma-kun..." murmuró el chico con voz algo cansada pero con un aire de preocupación" Ya es demasiado tarde, debo irme"

Sin siquiera voltear a verlo, asintió con la cabeza "Yo me quedaré un poco más" dijo decidido sin siquiera el menos agotamiento en su voz mientras seguía pasando las páginas de un libro que recién había tomado de la estantería más cercana.

"Souma-kun..." murmuró el chico rubio una vez más mientras observaba con preocupación a Kukai "Podremos seguir buscando en los registros mañana, no tienes que esforzarte mucho"

No hubo reacción de su parte por unos segundos en que siguió pasando las páginas del libro rojo, luego casi inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

Tadase lo miró una vez más con inquietud. Sabía que eso que estuvieron buscando por horas debió ser algo que había en común con lo que había pasado, pero Kukai no le dio los detalles que conocía sobre eso. Sólo dijo que ya había visto eso antes en alguna otra parte antes de que visitaran el registro del instituto.

Se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Por otro lado, Kukai seguía viendo las páginas del libro grueso que momentos atrás había empezado como si le interesara algo de éste mucho más que de los muchos anteriores que había leído. Por supuesto, algo era distinto en todos los sentidos en aquel libro.

Extendió la mano a su derecha sin ver que tomaba con el objetivo de agarrar otro libro color grisáceo que estaba junto al que leía. Por poco tropieza con su shugo chara, Daichi, el cual al parecer se había quedado sin energías una hora antes y en ese momento dormía junto a una pila de libros un poco más allá de Kukai. Al no querer despertarlo, Kukai pasó su mano algo más por encima de él para tomar el libro aún más grueso que había junto el otro y después de un silencioso movimiento algo rápido abrirlo en su regazo.

Era cierto, todo lo que había pasado en el día ya le parecía muy familiar. Algo tendría que ver con lo que años atrás había ocurrido. En ese momento, sólo quería confirmar si se trataba de 'eso'.

Si así era, entonces podría ser algo más grande que un solo incidente que probablemente se repetiría, podría ser algo que en verdad pudiera a perjudicarlo, podría ser algo más doloroso.

Ese día, la nostalgia lo había atacado repentinamente. No sólo cuando Amu le había llamado para avisarle lo que pasaba, no sólo cuando corrió rápidamente por los pasillos para llegar al salón, no sólo cuando vio que era exactamente la misma aula que aquella vez. Fue cuando lo vio en ese estado, igual al de aquella vez.

Algo definitivamente estaba mal.

Detuvo sus pensamientos en seco cuando vio páginas algo desgastadas que coincidían en ambos libros. En éstas, había dibujos de lo que parecía la portada de un álbum de fotos sobre una obra de teatro con pétalos de cerezo en ella, y la foto manchada con tinta roja de una persona irreconocible en el centro de la imagen. Ambas páginas en el mismo estado estaban firmadas por distintas personas por el reverso de las mismas, con comentarios algo perturbadores que supuso serían dirigidos a la persona de la foto.

Había distintos tipos de escritura en cada página, algunos decían palabras como "Mejórate" o "Te extrañamos mucho" o si a caso "¿Cuándo vas a volver?" y otros muy poco legibles que decían cosas como "Quédate", "Lloramos mucho" y "No queremos que te alejes".

Dirigió su atención a la página siguiente del libro rojo. No había nada que ver con la página anterior. Parecía como si se hubiera saltado algo. Se volteó al otro libro color gris. En la hoja siguiente había una especie de nota con una fecha en ella y las palabras "Sufre un ataque de su enfermedad y queda inconciente" con una especie de nombre o apellido ilegible debajo, el resto estaba en blanco, pero no por el reverso de la hoja, donde estaba algo extraño. Así que el salto en el libro rojo no era casualidad, alguien había arrancado la hoja.

"¡Eso es! ¡Tiene que ser eso!" exclamó sin querer en un impulso al sentir que de verdad todo podría tener sentido.

"Kukai" Dijo Daichi levantándose de su siesta de la cual despertó por su voz "¿Encontraste algo?"

"Daichi, puede que pase de nuevo" dijo con rostro sorprendido mirando el reverso de la página que recientemente había leído.

Ya sólo quedaba hablar con él para descubrir si lo sabía o no, además de encontrar esa página que faltaba...

* * *

Silencio. Ya no había más nada que emitiera el más mínimo sonido, ni siquiera el agua moviéndose con la brisa en el jardín iluminado con la solitaria y brillante luna de aquella noche, ni siquiera el sonido del viento chocando contra las puertas de la casa. En otras palabras, nada.

Seguía recostado en su cama, con su vista fija en el reloj a unos pocos metros de él. Estaba totalmente agotado, pero había algo que lo perturbaba. Tratando de sólo ver los minutos y segundos pasar frente a sus ojos, se lo preguntaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Pasó la mirada unos eternos segundos sobre un manto colocado al lado de su cama, donde se encontraban dos huevos color rosa y azul, en los cuales dormían sus shugo charas. No estaba muy seguro si se habían quedado dormidos después de observarlo durante bastante rato tratando forzadamente de dormir, o si lo habían hecho por cansancio extremo. En ese instante, ni siquiera le pasó por la mente.

Devolvió su mirada al reloj una vez más, sólo habían pasado 10 segundos desde que lo miró por última vez. Dirigió la vista al techo mientras cerraba los ojos con inquietud, a la vez que se preguntaba por milésima vez lo mismo.

_"Si duermo... ¿Podré despertar?"_

* * *

Listo. Hasta aquí! Decidí que no hablaría de los nuevos personajes hasta el cap 6! PACIENCIA!

LEAN & COMENTEN!

NOTA: Avance! (POV Rima!)

¿Qué está pasando? Acabo de escuchar ese supuesto sonido ¿Significa eso que ahora es mucho más fuerte que antes? Necesito llegar al fondo de esto. ¡No voy a permitir que les hagan daño a cualquiera de mis amigos (No es como si **él** me importara de todas formas)!

Rima es simplemente un persona que no es flexible (Por eso tal avance) Aún no quiere aceptar la verdad! Pero poco a poco es mi lema! Algún día…!

Sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos, COMENTEN!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Estoy DE VUELTA! Tanto tiempo fuera me hizo pensar que abandoné terriblemente mis fic T.T pero bueno. Aquí les dejo el cap que esperaban, voy a continuar este fic aunque sea lo último que haga!**

**Nota: Shugo Chara no me pertenece!**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco:**

"_¡Nagihiko!"_

_Volteó rápidamente para ver a la persona que lo llamó. Estaba totalmente empapada por la lluvia de esa estación y parecía que sus piernas temblaban por el frío. Con un gesto, tomó el abrigo que había traído consigo esa tarde y lo colocó alrededor de sus hombros._

"_Gracias…" susurró en voz muy baja mientras tomaba las dos puntas del abrigo con su mano derecha. Tomó asiento en una de las esquinas de la pequeña cabaña._

"_No tenías que venir" mencionó él mientras trataba de que el fuego en el centro del lugar no se apagara "Te has mojado toda y puede que…"_

"_No me importa" le interrumpió ella con un poco de arrogancia en su voz "¡Te prometí que estaría aquí cueste lo que me cueste!"_

_Era cierto. El día anterior le había prometido que ambos irían a ver el atardecer de nuevo. El chico había llegado un poco temprano ese día. Fue entonces cuando empezó a llover y sólo había encontrado esa pequeña choza abandonada en medio del bosque para refugiarse._

"_Pero…" murmuró él sentado junto al fuego "No tenías que irte de las prácticas para tu recital…"_

_Guardó silencio por unos momentos "HUH!…Bueno" dijo mirándolo de una manera muy peculiar "Tu tampoco tenías que faltar a tus prácticas de baile para venir ¿Verdad?"_

_Se quedó tieso por unos instantes. Luego le volteó la cara rápidamente por lo avergonzado que estaba "… No… No tenía nada mejor que hacer…"_

_La oyó reír detrás de si. Se sonrojó por vergüenza._

" _Está bien…" dijo dulcemente " Ambos estamos aquí… eso es lo que importa"_

_Se volteó rápidamente hacia ella algo sorprendido._

"_Puede que aún no me veas como tu amiga aún, pero yo sí puedo verte como uno" dijo mirándolo dulcemente._

_¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Por fin pudo conseguir un amigo? No, no podía saberlo con exactitud._

"_No te preocupes" dijo ella poniéndose de pie de repente con voz heroica "¡Mientras yo esté aquí ya nunca estarás sol-!" Su frase de heroína fue interrumpida por un gran estornudo._

"_Ves" dijo el chico sermoneándola "Ya has pescado un resfriado"_

_Ella tomó asiento de nuevo "No fue mi culpa" dijo con voz ronca y algo engreída "¡Es esa tonta lluvia que no me deja en paz!" Se acercó a la ventana "¡Váyanse de aquí nubes no ven que queremos ver el atardecer!" Y siguió diciendo otras incoherencias más durante largas horas._

_Nagihiko no pudo evitar reírse de su actitud. También sintiéndose feliz por la promesa que le había hecho._

* * *

"_**Si lo prometiste, ¿por qué…. me siento totalmente solo…?"**_

* * *

Abrió los párpados pesadamente. Esta vez le había costado inclusive más que el día anterior. De nuevo, su visión estaba totalmente nublada y tenía ese incesante ruido en los oídos. Se sentó sobre su cama con la poca fuerza que tenía.

Nada. No había más nada que una visión borrosa y un ruido zumbante en sus oídos. No estuvo seguro de por cuanto tiempo permaneció en esa posición o si habían personas a su alrededor.

¿Qué era eso? ¿El canto de un ave? Si, estaba en lo cierto. Empezó a escuchar el común canto de los pájaros y, aunque fuera muy lejano, el sonido del agua moviéndose en el jardín de la casa. Si estaba empezando la mañana, probablemente ya se le había hecho tarde.

Lo atacó el profundo dolor de cabeza usual, sólo que en ese momento fue mucho más fuerte que nunca antes. Llevó una mano a su cabeza por el punzante dolor al tiempo en que miraba al frente. Pudo reconocer las puertas de su habitación abiertas, con la vista al pasillo y luego al jardín, y por lo que vio, la sombra de una persona corriendo por los pasillos.

"Nagi!" gritó su shugo chara aferrándose a su camisa.

Nagihiko dirigió su atención al pequeño personaje flotante que lo había llamado "¿Rhythm?"

Voló a su lado su otra shugo chara con rostro igual de preocupado que Rhythm "¿Estás bien Nagihiko?"

Él suspiró. Retiró la mano de su cabeza. Volvió a suspirar profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se dibujaba una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios "¿De nuevo...?" Los shugo charas guardaron silencio.

"¡¿Amo Nagihiko?" escuchó a una persona gritar mientras entraba corriendo a su habitación.

"¿Baaya?" murmuró él al tiempo que vio a la anciana atravesar la puerta con más rapidez de lo normal.

La vieja mujer se agachó a su lado con inquietud "¿Está bien amo Nagihiko? ¿No le pasó nada? ¿Se siente mal?" La señora sonaba bastante preocupante.

Nagihiko le sonrió "Estoy bien Baaya"

"Eso espero. No sabe lo preocupada que estaba por usted amo" dijo ella tratando de no gritar "Su madre dijo que pronto estaría aquí para…"

Nagihiko la interrumpió "¡Espera! ¿Mi madre? ¿Qué pasó con su viaje de negocios con mi padre…?" Nagihiko se dio cuenta de algo. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

"Su madre dijo que vendría de inmediato para verlo"

Él no prestó atención "¿Qué hora es?" Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Al ver que la anciana se quedó tiesa en su lugar se levantó raudo para buscar su ropa.

"¡No está en condiciones de ir a clases joven amo!" gritó la señora levantándose poco a poco por su edad "Su madre especificó que…"

Nagihiko volvió a interrumpir. Su voz se escuchó en toda la habitación "Lidiaré con mi madre luego" Salió de repente a la vista totalmente listo para irse "Lo siento Baaya pero hoy tengo algo importante que hacer" salió rápidamente de la vista de la vieja pero ésta pudo escucharlo gritar "¡Por favor, avisa al instituto que llegaré tarde!"

"¡Espere! ¡Joven Amo!" Ya era muy tarde. Cuando la mujer llegó a la puerta de la casa, Nagihiko ya se había ido. La mujer suspiró mientras entraba en la casa y tomaba el teléfono. Marcó el número y suspiró nuevamente.

"El amo necesita aprender cómo preocuparse por sí mismo"

El cielo de ése día estaba despejado. Sin probabilidades de lluvia pero fresco por la brisa. El día perfecto.

Todo lo que se oía dentro del salón de clases era un profundo silencio. Sólo la voz del profesor se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Estaba leyendo una especie de novela de caballeros de antaño de la historia Inglesa, algo en lo que algunos no estaban muy concentrados.

Siguió las líneas de la página en su libro que el profesor estaba leyendo. Pero a veces paraba para ver por milésima vez el puesto vacío. A veces se encontraba con las miradas de Amu y Tadase sobre el mismo lugar, pero mirar un asiento vacío no lo iba a traer allí.

Rima miró de nuevo el reloj en su muñeca. Ya eran las 8:57. Suspiró pesadamente. Ya era tarde para que si acaso se presentara.

¿Sería algo que le había dicho el día anterior? No lo supo con seguridad, no pudo ver su rostro en ese momento. Pero talvez no debió haber hecho ese comentario, no supo cuánto pudo significar para él esas palabras que salieron sin querer de su boca.

De cualquier manera, ya era tarde.

Miró de nuevo el asiento vacío por milésima vez encontrándose de nuevo con las miradas preocupadas de Amu y Tadase. Fue entonces cuando se convenció a sí misma.

"_Él no vendrá..."_

¿Fue su imaginación justo en ese instante? Creyó oír pasos fuertes en el corredor de afuera. Tal vez sólo fue su imaginación… o tal vez…

La puerta se abrió de repente. Rima, Amu y Tadase voltearon coordinadamente hacia la puerta.

"El profesor Amaegawa me pidió que le entregara estos documentos" dijo extendiéndole la mano un alumno de otra clase.

"Muchas gracias" respondió el profesor algo sorprendido por la repentina interrupción. El alumno pronto se había marchado sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

Rima bajó su cabeza algo desilusionada. No se dio cuenta que otros pasos se escucharon en el pasillo.

"_Definitivamente, no va a venir"_ pensó nuevamente. No se dio cuenta de los pasos fuertes fuera o de la persona que jadeaba en la puerta.

El profesor lo reconoció "Ah! Fujisaki-san!"

Amu, Rima y Tadase voltearon a verlo sorprendidos. Estaba parado en la puerta apoyado ligeramente en el marco, respirar le costaba y sonreía de manera avergonzada al profesor.

"Me avisaron hace poco que llegaría tarde hoy. Por favor tome asiento" Así que para eso fue el alumno que vino y de eso se trataban los documentos.

Nagihiko dio un gran respiro y pasó rápidamente a su asiento. Los otros tres lo siguieron con la vista algo intrigados. Les sonrió a los tres como siempre lo había hecho. Amu y Tadase se volvieron al frente y poco después Rima también lo hizo.

Ese día, estaba dispuesto a contarles lo poco que sabía y a hacer lo que fuera posible para sacarlos de ese embrollo de cualquier manera…

* * *

"¿Cómo se desarrolla el sujeto?" preguntó a uno de los científicos frente a un computador.

La sala estaba bastante oscura. Nuevamente, lo único que brillaba era el objeto con forma indefinida dentro de una especie de incubadora de forma cilíndrica en el centro del lugar. Casi no se podían distinguir unos de otros.

"Lentamente señor" respondió el hombre de aproximadamente 35 años de edad "Apenas está iniciando"

El hombre suspiró pesadamente "¿Alguna manera de que avance más rápido?"

"Podríamos intentar con el sujeto experimental acercándolo a la fuente un poco más, pero es algo riesgoso"

"Hazlo. Hemos estado perdiendo demasiado tiempo estos meses, tenemos que hacer algo rápido" se dirigió a una mujer de la misma edad que el anterior "Localízalo. Yo y mis hombres iremos por él" Volvió a suspirar.

"Si señor" respondió la mujer mientras empezaba a teclear en su computadora.

"Me llevaré algunos de los sujetos experimentales de la bóveda" dijo en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan "Por cierto…" se dirigió esta vez a un hombre con rostro irreconocible sentado frente a los paneles que controlaban la incubadora "Enciéndelo de nuevo. Nos dará la ventaja"

"Sí señor" el hombre empezó a bajar la palanca triangular lentamente mientras la sala estaba cada vez más iluminada por la luz que emitía el objeto sin forma en la incubadora.

El sonido parecido al rugido fuerte de un tambor recorrió todo el camino hasta el instituto…

* * *

¿Qué había sido eso? Era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba un sonido como ese. Tan triste y solitario. Acaso podría ser…

"¡Rima!" advirtió Kusukusu "¡Esto es…!"

Volteó rápidamente. Amu y Tadase parecían estar en shock. Ellos también pudieron escucharlo. Rima dirigió su atención al chico sentado detrás de Amu.

Su mirada se había perdido junto con la vida de sus ojos. Se quedó mirando al vacío mientras su boca murmuraba sin voz la frase que sólo ella podía entender. Mala señal, muy mala señal. Había que sacarlo de allí en ese justo momento.

"Fujisaki-san" mencionó el profesor sin siquiera quitar la vista de su libro "Por favor lea las siguientes líneas" al no recibir respuesta repitió su llamado "¿Fujisaki-san?"

Amu se levantó con inquietud y pronto la siguieron Tadase y Rima. Los tres se colocaron al frente del muchacho. Amu movió su mano frente a él para ver si aún podía reaccionar. Nada.

Colocó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho "¡Nagihiko! ¡Nagihiko! ¡RESPONDE!"

Nada. Siguió en el mismo estado.

"Hinamori-san ¿Qué sucede?" El profesor marchó hacia ellos. Amu se apartó para dejarle la vista clara al maestro, que hizo exactamente lo mismo que Amu. Luego, disimulando algo de calma en su rostro obviamente alterado, se dirigió a los chicos "Hinamori-san, Hotori-san por favor lleven a Fujisaki-san a la enfermería. Mashiro-san por favor lleva sus cosas. Traten de no tardar mucho"

Nadie lo dudó un momento. Para cuando terminó la frase Rima ya había tomado las cosas de Nagihiko y Tadase y Amu ya habían levantado al muchacho de su asiento apoyando sus brazos sobre ellos. Poco tiempo después salieron al corredor.

"¿Deberíamos decirle a Souma-kun?" Preguntó Tadase.

"Creo que sí" Contestó Amu "Puede que nos ayude en algo-" paró su frase en seco. Rima se había detenido. "¿Huh? ¿Que pasa Rima?"

Rima parecía muy seria. "Por allá"

Al final del pasillo habían tres hombres fornidos rodeados de una especie de aura negra extraña, que hizo que Amu y Tadase pensaran que era sólo una sombra muy oscura.

El más alto de los tres dio un paso al frente "¿Ese es Fujisaki Nagihiko verdad?"

Todos dieron un paso atrás "¿Qué quieren de él?" preguntó Rima preparándose para pelear si era necesario.

"Lo necesitamos. Entréguenlo por favor"

* * *

**Estos son más extraños en mi cabeza de cómo los describí aquí. En fin, quien sabe que harán con Nagihiko, todos determinados a protegerlo.**

**LEAN & COMENTEN**

**NOTA: Avance!** (POV Kukai!)

_¿Quiénes se creen estos tipos que son? ¿Qué demonios quieren hacer? ¿Poderes sobrenaturales? ¡Nunca dejaré que dañen a mis amigos! ¡Si quieren lastimarlos, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadaver!_

**Me sorprendí a mi misma con este avance (Y eso que yo lo escribi). La historia puede ponerse más complicada a partir de ahora.**

**Sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos, COMENTEN!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hola! Finalmente me vino la inspiración para escribir el próximo cap! Los va a sorprender!**

**En verdad, hasta a mí me asustó.**

**NOTA: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

_El crepúsculo se había tornado una total oscuridad, únicamente salvada por la luna y unas pocas estrellas. Todo estaba en un silencio total. Los susurros de ambos podían escucharse claramente a gran distancia. El mar estaba calmo, pero conservaba su estruendoso sonido, ahora algo bajo._

_Vendó sus heridas con cuidado, tomando en cuenta el estado de cada una. La miró unos pocos segundos._

_Ella observaba su trabajo, mas no a él "Eres bueno en esto…"_

"_No trates de evadir mi pregunta" dijo con severidad "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

_Ella cerró lo ojos "Nagihiko…" mencionó algo seria "¿Tú habrías dejado que se ahogara?"_

_Él hizo una mueca "…" No podía decir que el hubiera seguido su camino, pues sería una gran mentira._

"_Lo mismo me sucedió" dijo ella contemplando el oscuro mar "No pude dejarlo atrás…"_

_Él no dijo nada. No sabía exactamente qué podría decir a eso. Miró molesto sus manos. Sencillamente, una acción como tal es un impulso en los corazones ¿Por qué existen en primer lugar? Sólo habían logrado que ella arriesgara su vida. No lo entendía…_

"_El querer proteger a alguien nace de tu corazón" dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él se sorprendió "También, cuando alguien es muy importante para ti" continuó sonriendo al muchacho dulcemente "Darás lo que sea por esa persona"_

_La miró confundido. Cuando una persona era… ¿Importante?_

"_Personas así son las que permiten que sigas vivo, son las que le dan vida a tu corazón" dijo ella aún sonriente._

_La observó unos instantes con la misma curiosidad "¿Cómo sabré quienes son esas personas?" El cuestionamiento de si mismo era notable en su voz._

"…_Simplemente, sabrás quienes son…"_

* * *

"Lo necesitamos. Entréguenlo por favor"

La atmósfera había empezado a tensarse a su alrededor. Todo el pasillo había quedado en silencio. Esos sujetos no podrían significar nada bueno.

"¿Para qué lo quieren?" preguntó Amu con una actitud desafiante pero a la vez aterrada por alguna razón, aunque trataba de disimularlo al máximo. ¿Qué podrían querer esos tipos?

El hombre a la izquierda iba a decir algo, con una sonrisa escalofriante, pero el hombre de al frente lo detuvo al instante "Lo requerimos para ciertos negocios con sus padres. Agradeceríamos su colaboración"

Al oír esto Amu y Tadase bajaron la guardia. La familia de Nagihiko era muy poderosa y adinerada, así que no debía de haber ningún problema ya que sus padres habían mandado a increíbles guardaespaldas a custodiarlo hasta su ubicación. Empezaron a caminar hacia al frente, sin embargo, Rima los detuvo con su brazo derecho, pues aún sostenía las cosas de Nagihiko con el izquierdo.

"¿Pasa algo malo, Mashiro-san?" susurró Tadase con inquietud.

"Sólo esperen un minuto" dijo Rima retadoramente, luego se dirigió a los hombres "Quiero que me respondan unas preguntas"

"Disculpe señorita" dijo el hombre de al frente muy cortés tratando de disimular sus intenciones "No podemos brindarles información muy…"

"No hace falta" Respondió ella interrumpiéndolo, ante la mirada confundida de Amu y Tadase "Según lo tengo entendido la familia Fujisaki había salido en un viaje de negocios, en los noticieros daban esa noticia"

Los hombres a cada lado del que estaba en el medio la miraron de arriba abajo, con ligero brillo de furia en su mirada, daban la impresión de querer atacar cual jauría de lobos. El del medio se enserió, mas no perdió su postura de guardaespaldas.

"Nagihiko simplemente odia involucrarse en negocios familiares, por lo que decidió quedarse en vez de acompañarlos" mencionó ella recordando algunas de las cosas que le había dicho sobre él aquella vez que ambos habían salido a comprar un postre.

Kusukusu se quedó tiesa, al igual que los otros Shugo Chara, en parte para escuchar a Rima, sin embargo, más por la inquietud que les generaba el aura negra de aquellos hombres.

Rima hizo una leve pausa "El noticiero anunció que tenía algo que ver con el mercado internacional, nada relacionado con él, y es por eso que sus padres lo dejaron permanecer aquí" Recordó levemente cuando hace unas semanas él le había dicho que no quería meterse ni incomodar a sus padres. Rima dio un leve respiro "¿Por qué cambiarían de opinión de manera tan repentina y mandarían a tres guardaespaldas desde otro continente?"

El hombre del medio permaneció en silencio, al parecer, un poco fascinado con el hablar de la joven.

"Conociendo a la Familia Fujisaki, primero avisarían a la escuela y luego retirarían a Nagihiko legalmente. Mas éste no es el caso" Amu y Tadase asintieron en silencio, recordando oportunidades anteriores.

"Si de casualidad hubieran avisado a la escuela, el director iría rápidamente a avisar al profesor en persona. Con la familia Fujisaki, es sólo común" Rima miraba con fervor a aquellos hombres "Pero no sucedió ¿Cierto?" Ambos chicos detrás de ella, asintieron de nuevo, llegando a la conclusión que el propio Tsukasa hubiese venido a buscar al chico.

El hombre del medio estuvo a punto de hablar, pero audazmente Rima lo interrumpió.

"Seguramente dirá que estaba planeado que Nagihiko se quedara en casa y que lo retirarían allí, así que no había necesidad alguna. Pero, incluso si se diera el caso, es solo normal que Nagihiko estuviera enterado, por lo que no tenía que molestarse en prepararse para asistir al instituto. Obviamente…" Miró fijamente al hombre del medio "Decirlo sería una gran mentira ¿Verdad?"

El hombre se mostraba cada vez más serio, mientras los que se encontraban junto a él se estremecieron ligeramente, dando un paso hacia adelante como queriendo finalizar el trabajo.

"Además…" indicó Rima con una actitud muy certera y fuerte "Me he preguntado acerca del símbolo que tienen en las manos y uniforme"

Ambos chicos, aún sosteniendo a Nagihiko, se fijaron en los hombres. Llevaban un logo muy peculiar impreso en las palmas de las manos y en los bolsillos de los uniformes. Parecían varias piezas entrelazadas misteriosamente entre si, dando la sensación de tocarse pero a la vez se sentían separados, como si fueran dimensiones distintas.

"Ese símbolo" continuó Rima "No es ni parecido al de la familia Fujisaki ni a otro que haya visto jamás"

Todo quedó en silencio. Amu y Tadase quedaron pensativos, aún impresionados por las deducciones de Rima, en las cuales tenía en realidad mucha razón. Esos sujetos de ninguna forma pertenecían a los guardaespaldas de la familia Fujisaki.

Los hombres mostraron cada vez más enfado e impaciencia en sus miradas, casi parecía que si el hombre del medio llegara a dejarlos, perseguirían a Rima como un león a su presa.

El hombre del medio asomó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mucho más perversa y escalofriante que la de su compañero a su izquierda, revelando sin necesidad de hablar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Los demás retrocedieron una vez más. Esos hombres no demostraban para nada algún tipo de buena intención en sus actitudes.

"Muy bien, Mashiro Rima-san" dijo el hombre de al frente sin perder el rostro malévolo que adquirió pocos momentos atrás, que posiblemente estaba reservando. Su sonrisa quedó grabada profundamente en el subconsciente de Rima.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó Rima, ocultando su nerviosismo ante un presentimiento de que esos sujetos eran indudablemente peligrosos.

"Lo sé todo Mashiro-san" respondió el hombre con una actitud disimuladamente frenética "¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus queridos amigos? ¿No, Hinamori Amu-san y Hotori Tadase-san?" Amu y Tadase retrocedieron nuevamente.

"¿Q-Qué es lo que quieren?" preguntó Amu sin poder contener su nerviosismo. Esos hombres la aterraban, sin saber siquiera el porque. Simplemente, era un presentimiento.

"No es nada que les incumba" respondió con tono altanero mientras se movía un par de pasos hacia Rima. Soltó una pequeña risa malévola "Esperaba que pudieran cooperar pacíficamente, siendo sólo unos mocosos, no esperaba que cierta pequeña Mashiro-san" dijo mientras la miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros, profundos, que hipnotizaron de miedo por un segundo a Rima "fuera así de problemática, como otros de su sangre"

Rima se alteró. Retrocedió temerosa de aquel hombre "¿Qué… Qué sabes tú…?" Rima no pudo controlarse hasta retroceder, casi hasta tocar al inconciente Nagihiko.

"¡Ri… Rima!" gritó Amu. Rima se volteó lentamente, con miedo. Logró mirar por encima a Amu. Parecía incluso más aterrorizada de lo que ella estaba. Los Shugo Chara se escondían nerviosos detrás de sus amos.

Dirigió su mirada al chico inconciente apoyándose en los hombros de sus amigos. Recordó deliberadamente su necesidad en aquel momento, proteger a Nagihiko. Rima suspiró para tratar de calmarse y se volvió de nuevo al frente, tratando de brindarle a Amu un poco de tranquilidad, a pesar de que sus manos aún seguían temblando.

Tadase mantenía su vista en los hombres, tratando de evitar cualquier ataque de su parte. No confiaba en absoluto en esos sujetos, estaba seguro de que encontrarían el momento perfecto para arrebatarles a su amigo de sus manos. En el primer instante en que los vio, sintió un impulso de correr, ya que esos hombres no podían ser nada bueno para alguno de ellos. Alejarse debía ser la primera opción antes de luchar.

"Bien, bien" expuso el hombre son una calma espeluznante "Creo que no nos dejan otra alternativa que usar la fuerza bruta contra unos chiquillos como ustedes"

Los chicos se prepararon para lo peor que les pudieran lanzar, incluso sus Shugo Charas volaron rápidamente a sus lados. Perder no era una opción, mucho menos contra esos sujetos.

Ambos hombres a los costados del de al frente parecían listos, sin embargo éste los retuvo "Pero no podemos comenzar una batalla en un lugar como éste ¿Verdad?" Su actitud no podía significar nada bueno, pero tenía razón en ese punto "Entonces, ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más…" Levantó su mano derecha "…Placentero?"

Chasqueó sus dedos. El sonido proveniente de éstos, en el silencio a su alrededor, se escuchó incesante, fuerte. Ante la sorpresa de los chicos, de las marcas en las manos de los hombres provino una extraña luz, demasiado oscura para serlo. En las frentes de los hombres, apareció el mismo símbolo con la misma luz de un instante a otro.

No eran normales, Definitivamente no eran normales. Se parecían a espectros sobrenaturales que llevarían a cualquiera a la tumba.

El haz de luz se escurrió como líquido de los símbolos brillantes, casi parecida a una sombra manipulable a su antojo. Pronto aquella luz cubría totalmente los pies de los hombres, moviéndose de forma irregular, como si tuviera vida propia.

Los chicos miraron totalmente pasmados a la luz que había brotado incesante de sus manos, Amu y Tadase especialmente, no podían ni moverse. Rima miró sobre su hombro con nerviosismo y decisión a ambos chicos, tratando de calmarlos. En aquella batalla, eso tal vez le ayudaría a luchar. Si tenía la mente calmada, podría darles al menos un poco de ventaja, muy a pesar que igualmente trataba de disimular sus verdaderos pensamientos, para no alterar a los demás y mucho menos a ella misma.

El resplandor seguía goteando, cubriendo totalmente las sombras oscuras de los hombres, tomando su color fúnebre. Cambió repentinamente hacia su dirección, transportándose a una velocidad inexplicable hacia ellos.

"¡¿Pero qué…?" logró balbucear Rima ante el supuesto primer ataque de aquellos hombres.

La sombra rápidamente llegó a debajo de sus pies, extendiéndose por toda aquella zona. Transmitía un oscuro presentimiento a los chicos. Tal como agua, cubrió rápidamente todo el lugar que ellos ocupaban del pasillo. Como una especie de portal oscuro, una clase de viento frígido inundó el lugar, al tiempo en que la 'luz negra' aumentaba su intensidad.

Los chicos instintivamente se cubrieron con sus brazos (aquellos que tenían libres), mientras intentaban descubrir que estaban tramando.

El pasillo había quedado atrás. Ya no quedaba rastro del mismo. Aquella energía había desaparecido inclusive las puertas y ventanas. Rima escuchó el sonido de los árboles revoloteándose violentamente, como si algo o alguien los hubiera estremecido de alguna forma.

Sintió un leve estrépito bajo sus pies. Por poco tropieza sino fuera por su buen equilibrio, cosa que no poseía Amu, que de no ser porque Tadase logró mantenerse de pie, hubiera caído irremediablemente.

Una salida apareció entre la oscuridad. Pudo distinguir el sol entrando por el pequeño agujero de energía en el tope de la energía. Posteriormente, como un capullo, la energía empezó a retirarse y a retraerse, en dirección a los hombres de nuevo.

"¡¿Qué…?"

Rima quedó atónita. Ya no estaban en la secundaria ni en ningún lugar cercano. A su vista, empezaba a emerger el parque en el centro de la ciudad. El pasto tocó sus zapatos tan pronto la energía oscura se retiró.

Como una sombra obedeciendo su comando, la energía volvió a las marcas de los hombres, con un sonido espantoso.

Tadase y Amu tardaron en reaccionar. Rima retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás antes de que ambos despertaran de su trance.

"¡¿Qué hicieron?" exclamó Rima profundamente aturdida por el suceso "¡¿C…cómo?"

El hombre que estaba en el medio se acercó con lentitud. Su sonrisa sólo podía ser comparada a la de un monstruo "¿Acaso importa cómo lo hicimos Mashiro-san?" Una vez más, sus aterradores ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Rima, petrificándola nuevamente.

Pasó a su lado. Rima sólo pudo mover la cabeza. Ese hombre tenía algo que la dejaba temblando de miedo. ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué no podía evitar ese miedo?

El hombre se acercó peligrosamente a Nagihiko. Amu y Tadase no podían moverse. Ambos parecían percibir la misma aura oscura. Sostuvo a Nagihiko por el cuello y levantó su rostro para ver a los ojos vacíos del muchacho.

Se volvió con su sonrisa pasmada en su rostro hacia Rima "Dime, pequeña Mashiro-san ¿Acaso no estabas dispuesta a defender a tu amigo?"

Rima se enfureció con sus palabras, buscando el valor suficiente "¡Lo estoy!" Respondió decisiva. No dejaría que se lo llevaran tan fácil.

_Mi corazón… ¡Abierto!_

El hombre se vio obligado a saltar para no recibir el ataque directo de Clown Drop. Sin problemas y tal como tener pies ligeros, dio una voltereta en el aire y cayo cerca de sus compañeros.

Amu y Tadase rápidamente reaccionaron.

"¡Chicos!" gritó Rima tratando de decirles en una sola palabra que se prepararan.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el hombre apareció repentinamente enfrente de Rima.

"No, no Mashiro-san" dijo mientras levantaba una de sus manos, cuya energía formaba una especie de puñal "¿A dónde crees que miras?"

El hombre arremetió contra Rima en un parpadeo.

"¡RIMA!" exclamó Amu, cuando de la nada uno de los hombres apareció frente a ella. De su mano salía esparciéndose la energía oscura, formando una espada a su disposición.

Amu cerró los ojos por reflejo, esperó el golpe y el dolor que vendría de ello.

"_¡Holy crown!_"

El hombre retrocedió rápidamente. El ataque de la transformación de Tadase, Platinum Royale, le devolvió parte del suyo, haciendo que éste dañara gravemente el traje del sujeto, de donde provenía cierto humo.

"¡Amu-chan, transfórmate rápido!" dijo Tadase mientras la defendía del hombre que la había atacado.

"¡S… Si!" Tardó un poco en moverse. Dirigió inmediatamente su mirada a donde estaba Rima antes de ser atacada. Se alegró un poco al ver que Rima pudo esquivarlo, pero no en su totalidad, ya que había una pequeña cortada de la cual emanaba sangre en su brazo.

El hombre restante apareció detrás de Amu, quien aún sostenía a Nagihiko. Al igual que los otros tres, de sus manos la energía formó un hacha enorme.

"¡Amu-chan, cuidado!" gritó Tadase tratando de llegar a tiempo, pero el hombre de la espada se atravesó. Tadase se echó para atrás ante la embestida de éste.

Amu se volvió con lentitud. El arma enorme apareció cerca de su rostro.

"_¡Golden Victory… Shoot!_"

El ataque sorpresivo derrumbó y mandó lejos al enemigo. Amu se volvió estupefacta a su salvador, quien ya bajaba volando con su patineta.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres?" gritó Kukai en su transformación con Daichi, Sky Jack.

"¡Kukai! ¡¿Cuándo…?" exclamó Amu atónita.

"Justo ahora, cuando me dirigía aquí para descansar, me encuentro con estos sujetos atacándolos. ¿Me pueden explicar qué está pasando aquí?" Dijo Kukai totalmente confundido, observando detenidamente al hombre del hacha, que se levantaba del suelo el cual había destrozado con el choque.

"¡Souma-kun!" gritó Tadase mientras retenía el ataque del hombre de la espada "¡Quieren llevarse a Fujisaki-kun!"

Kukai se estremeció "¡¿Qué quieren qué?"

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Amu. Kukai volteó cuando Amu se atravesó, convertida en Amulet Heart se encontró frente a frente con el hombre del hacha, reteniendo su ataque.

"¡Amu!"

Rima se distrajo de su batalla. ¿Amu estaba en problemas…?

"¿Otra vez distraída Mashiro-san?" dijo el hombro casi a su oído. Al mismo tiempo, Rima sintió un dolor enorme en su espalda.

"¡Agh!" gritó apenas tocó el ataque. Había recibido el impacto directo. Rima salió disparada y sólo pudo poderse de pie unos metros más lejos.

"¡Rima!" exclamó Amu mientras mandaba lejos al hombre del hacha con una patada.

Rima se mordió el labio para no gritar por el dolor profundo, como si la hubieran perforado. Se tambaleó apenas de pie. Amu corrió a su lado para ayudarle, pero luego el sujeto de la espada apareció frente a ella, por lo que tuvo que alejarse rápidamente.

Tadase cayó a un lado de Kukai. Un ataque del tipo del hacha que había herido a Amu, el cual súbitamente había cambiado lugar con el de la espada, había dado de lleno en su pierna, la cual botaba humo y dolía al igual que la herida de Rima, tanto que su ropa se había desgarrado, al igual que la de ella.

"¡Tadase!" exclamó Kukai, mientras se volvía al culpable "¡Maldito!" dijo mientras se montaba sobre su patineta y se dirigía a atacar. El hombre del hacha blandió su arma, que chocó contra la patineta de Sky Jack, creando una onda expansiva.

El hombre del hacha rió, para sorpresa de Kukai. El sujeto dirigió su vista a su víctima anterior, Kukai volteó a ver casi inmediatamente.

Tadase se arrastró, tratando de alcanzar el cuerpo de Nagihiko, para evitar que cualquier cosa pasara.

No obstante, el hombre de la espada apareció nuevamente sobre él, y con su mano libre aplastó el pecho del chico contra el suelo.

"¡AAAGH!" gritó Tadase apenas sintió el peso descomunal sobre su espalda.

_¡Golden Victory… Shoot!"_

El ataque de Kukai se acercó peligrosamente al tipo de la espada, el cual, sin alterarse, neutralizó con una patada en el aire.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Kukai con rabia cuando el hombre del hacha finalmente logró sostener su pierna. Kukai no pudo ni moverse antes de que el hombre le atestara un golpe directo, que hizo que chocara contra el suelo el doble de fuerte que Tadase.

"Ku…Kukai" se escuchó la voz de Amu.

Tadase logró vislumbrar al hombre, cuya espada que anteriormente casi lo había cortado convertida en un látigo con espinas, que sostenía a Amu enrollándose en su cuerpo

"No…" luchó para zafarse "Amu-cha…" sintió aún más peso sobre sí.

Rima observó petrificada a todos sus amigos, en el suelo. Una llama de ira creció dentro de ella.

"¿Lo ves, Mashiro-san?" dijo el hombre principal, blandiendo un arco esta vez, formada por la energía oscura, el cual había disparado una flecha que había parado rozando las piernas de la chica.

"¡TU!" gritó Rima con furia. Su vista empezaba a nublarse y se sentía un poco mareada, pero no se rendiría "¡¿Cómo te atreves…?"

El hombre esquivó fácilmente el ataque y se colocó a la velocidad de la luz a su lado, colocando su mano peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Le susurró "Si se hubieran rendido antes, esto no hubiera pasado" una risa escalofriante recorrió en un segundo la cabeza de Rima, antes de que el tipo en cuestión la alzara por el cuello.

El hombre apretaba cada vez más su cuello. Rima luchaba con sus manos y piernas para tratar de resistirse a la fuerza descomunal.

"Ahora, Muere"

Rima ya no podía ver claramente. La estaba estrangulando.

"¡ALTO!"

El hombre y los otros se detuvieron por un instante. Rima pudo abrir ligeramente sus ojos para vislumbrar la larga cabellera morada en el viento.

"¡DÉJALOS!"

El chico empezó a levantarse con un leve tambaleo. Rima pudo ver cómo se ponía de pie a dura penas.

"¿Qu…qué?" exclamó el hombre que sostenía a Rima. Los otros también se alteraron un poco. El hombre empezó a impacientarse "¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡No deberías siquiera poder ponerte en pie!"

Rima abrió ligeramente los ojos "…Na…gihi…ko" la chica empezó a arañar con todo lo que pudo la mano del hombre, el cual volteó hacia ella por un instante, sólo para aumentar la fuerza con que la ahogaba.

Volvió a dirigir su vista al chico, visiblemente alterado. El chico se levantó a la vista de todos, y levantó ligeramente el rostro. Le costaba respirar.

"Na…gi…" exclamó Kukai como pudo, tratando de no quedar inconciente por el golpe de hace unos momentos atrás.

Repentinamente, el hombre soltó una carcajada "Con que, aún inconciente te resistes" volvió a reír maniáticamente.

Era cierto. Amu volteó a verlo, sus ojos no estaban siquiera viendo nada, seguía en el mismo estado.

"¡O acaso…!" continuó el hombre con una sonrisa, pero se le notaba ligeramente atónito "¡¿Es por estos mocosos entrometidos de aquí?" gritó mientras movía de un lado a otro el cuerpo de Rima.

El cuerpo del chico seguía respirando entrecortadamente, como si estuviera a punto de dar su último aliento. Su voz sonó amenazante, a pesar de no poder ver.

"DÉJALOS… EN PAZ" En su mano, apretaba una piedra que había tomado instintivamente al estar en el suelo.

Rima se sorprendió. Empezó a escuchar un fuerte latido en sus oidos, percibía una sensación como ninguna otra. Logró mover sus ojos al chico. A su alrededor, un aura, como la de los sujetos, pero como si fuera una luz, se acumulaba por su cuerpo al ritmo en que los latidos crecían. ¿Nadie lo escuchaba?

El hombre volvió a soltar una fuerte carcajada. "¡¿Crees acaso que tú puedes detenernos?"

Blandió nuevamente un puñal que se había formado de la energía proveniente de su mano. Lo empuñó hacia el cuerpo de la chica que sostenía con su brazo.

"Empezando por la pequeña Mashiro-san" gritó el hombre mirando fijamente a Rima, la cual sólo podía quedarse paralizada del miedo y la falta de oxígeno, dejando de lado el fuerte latido de Nagihiko. Lentamente, preparó su ataque mientras se reía maniáticamente "Todos morirán"

El ataque del hombre atravesaría sin duda el cuerpo de la chica.

Todos los demás observaron, como en cámara lenta, el ataque acabaría con su amiga.

Amu observó atónita, sin poder moverse. A su vista, imágenes de alguien cubierto de sangre, gente sufriendo, su pasado de muchos años atrás, todo empezaba a pasar frente a sí.

"¡RIMA!"

Rima esperó inquieta la gran bandada de sufrimiento que vendría después. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de despedirse de todo lo que alguna vez había sido preciado para ella.

Recordó los ratos felices con sus padres hacía ya muchos años, los buenos tiempos con todos sus amigos, sus salidas con Amu y los demás…

_Rima-chan, ¿Te gustaría ser una flor?_

Cierto. No podía dejar que todo terminara allí. No podía irse sin decirle nada e él. No se iría aún.

El zumbido en sus oídos, producido por el movimiento del arma del hombre, cambió repentinamente.

Un sonido distinto, como de miles de cristales o piedras preciosas rompiéndose, inundó sus oídos. Oyó el fuerte latido nuevamente, sentía que empezaba a sincronizarse con los suyos. Rima logró abrir levemente sus ojos.

A su lado, tomaba forma una energía distinta. La piedra, la que Nagihiko tenía en su mano, la había lanzado, dirigiéndose hacia del hombre. Como en cámara lenta, una luz brillante empezaba a emerger de la mano del chico, siguiendo la trayectoria que había de su lanzamiento. Rima oyó el sonido incrementarse cada vez más.

El hombre se volvió veloz hacia esa nueva energía, una luz brillante, pero no logró esquivarla.

Atravesó su pecho completamente.

* * *

**O.O**

**En verdad no sé en que estaba pensando.**

**LEAN & COMENTEN**

**NOTA: Avance!** (POV Tadase!)

_Todo esto va mucho más lejos de lo que pude imaginar. Si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas, entonces Fujisaki-san está en un riesgo aún mayor. Pero Tsukasa-san, ¿Enserio tenemos que llamar a los guardianes?_

_**Sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos, COMENTEN!**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Buenas nuevas! Mi inspiración volvió! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste! (Empecé a cambiar las comillas por guiones desde que me lo recomendaron por ahí. Ustedes opinen)**

**Respuestas a Angeldelaesperanzalira: Soy MALISIMA pero que MUY MALA con las partes de acción. El cap anterior me costó pero que mucho, ya que no lograba describir muy bien lo que imaginaba ni expresar bien mis ideas. AHH! Que frustración tenía! T.T**

**Pero bueno, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y que les guste. Gracias también a Mitsuki-chan, tomoyo0000001, naginat, hina05, Guest (:3 Perdón por dejarlo tanto tiempo), Andromedark, y a yuki chaos. Gracias por comentar!**

**NOTA: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo siete:**

_El viento gélido del final de la tarde chocó contra su rostro. No faltaba mucho tiempo para que el anochecer alcanzara finalmente el horizonte, dedujo._

_Rodó nuevamente colina abajo, tratando de ahogar sus sentimientos con ese simple movimiento. El pasto crujió mientras su cuerpo abría paso en la pradera._

_Recordó repentinamente que ese había sido el sitio donde ambos se habían conocido. Trató de sacar una sonrisa irónica a la luz, muy a pesar de que la amargura de su preocupación no lo dejaba._

_Nagihiko se levanto y se dirigió al árbol de Sakura que se encontraba casi sin color, debido a la cercanía de invierno._

_Tocó la corteza del tronco. Extrañó por un segundo el colorido espectáculo que aquel y muchos otros árboles habían dado en la primavera. Asimismo, llegó a sus recuerdos la vez en que ambos estaban allí, y ella había dicho que las flores dormían todo el invierno._

_Le pareció ridículo al principio, pero luego empezó a aceptar la afirmación de la chica mayor que él. De hecho, muchas veces ella había comparado a ambos con flores, lo que provocó que riera un poco para sí mismo en ese instante._

_Después de todo, no podía perder las esperanzas. Las flores regresarían en primavera y le había prometido ir a verlas. Nagihiko cerró los ojos nuevamente._

_-Así que apresúrate a despertar-_

* * *

Con su brazo derecho, tomó su pipa e inmediatamente empezó a fumar. El estrés, al igual que el humo, se iba lejos por la ventana abierta de la limosina, conforme se iban acercando al edificio principal.

-Fallaron- sentenció el viejo hombre, y luego procedió a darle otra bocanada a la pipa.

Sus ojos descansaron inertes sobre los dos sujetos al frente de él, bien vestidos en traje y corbata, de aspecto casi demacrado, alterados por la presencia del mayor.

El hombre, sin cambiar de expresión, metió su mano libre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, para sacar un pequeño artefacto con forma circular con dos botones de color grisáceo, junto con una pantalla. A primera vista, podría parecer un marcapasos. A penas lo había tocado, los demás allí presentes se estremecieron.

El hombre suspiró, viendo el control y jugando ligeramente con éste. –Errores así son imperdonables, sobretodo tratándose de unos chiquillos cualquiera.-

Los hombres se quedaron tiesos, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento en falso, viendo al mayor como si se tratara de un monstruo. Le dio otra bocanada larga y constante a la pipa, para botar luego una enorme nube de humo que chocó contra el rostro de ambos delante de él.

Jugó con el artefacto de nuevo, haciendo gestos como para presionar un botón en éste, provocando que ambos hombres observaran nerviosos el movimiento de sus manos.

-Para su suerte- dijo mientras movía su pie y daba una gran y sonora patada a algo en el suelo del auto –Uno de ustedes ya pagó el castigo-

En frente de él, se encontraba una gran masa deforme, que se movía levemente, como si respirara. Dentro de éste, se podía distinguir un torso humano, asimismo, moviéndose. El objeto emitía una luz oscura incomprensible, y por uno de los lados empezaba a disolverse y convertirse en ceniza.

os hombres no pudieron evitar tragar saliva, mientras apretaban los puños.

El mayor volvió a su rostro inerte y penetrante, dando otro sorbo y bocanada de humo. Sin embargo, una sonrisa perturbadora empezó a formarse en sus labios.

-Además- dijo mientras devolvía el marcapasos a su bolsillo –Me hicieron un favor después de todo-

* * *

El techo del lugar no parecía para nada familiar. No lo reconocía.

-¿Dónde… estoy?-

Su propia voz parecía agobiada y su garganta estaba seca. Sentía algo de brisa en su mejilla derecha, proviniendo probablemente de una ventana a su lado. Sus ojos también se sentían cansados completamente.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Lo último que recordaba era estar peleando contra unos sujetos que habían aparecido de la nada y…

Nagihiko…

Era cierto. ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Se lo habían llevado? Puso todo su esfuerzo en levantar su torso y apoyarlo en la almohada detrás de ella, pero entonces sintió un leve puntazo en la espalda. Recordó el impacto del ataque que había recibido en la batalla. Sin embargo, ¿Era su imaginación o dolía mucho menos que antes?

Sus oídos percibieron pasos leves en el corredor y una voz muy familiar gritando por todo el lugar.

-¿Amu…?-

La puerta se abrió de golpe. La chica de cabellos rosados entró con una canasta enorme llena de fruta y todo tipo de dulces, esbozando una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

-¡Rima!- gritó la chica, mientras corría a abrazarla, seguida por sus cuatro Shugo Charas, que no tardaron en hacer lo mismo -¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!- La eufórica chica apretó mucho el cuerpo de Rima, que de por sí aún dolía.

-Uh… Amu-

-¡AH, si!- Exclamó la chica soltándola de golpe, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -¡Lo siento, no lo pensé!- dijo apenada.

Rima la observó de arriba abajo. No parecía tener ningún tipo de herida o remanente de la batalla, lo cual era algo bueno. Rima no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada.

-¡Traigo un montón de comida para que te alivies más rápido!- gritó la chica eufórica -¡Suu me enseñó a hornear todo tipo de cosas deliciosas para ti!-

Amu colocó la GRAN cesta de comida, frente a Rima, quien no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga nerviosa por el banquete, que podría alimentar a un ejército.

-¡No puedo esperar a darte los panecillos que hice…!-

-Umm… Amu…- trató de interrumpirla, pero la chica continuó.

-¡Además, también preparé un Bento para esta tarde!-

-¿…Huh? Pero Amu…- La pelirosada parecía ni escucharla.

-¡Y espera a probar el pastel especial de chocolate y…!-

-¡Amu!-

-¿Eh?- Balbuceó la chica ante la 'repentina' interrupción de su amiga en la cama. Rima suspiró de nuevo por lo despistada que era. -¿Qué sucede Rima?-

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo…-

-Yo puedo explicarte todo, Mashiro-san-

Rima volteó a ver a la persona que había dicho esta última oración. Entró tranquilamente en la habitación el hombre catire, cuyos ojos púrpuras parecían realmente aliviados con su recuperación. Era Tsukasa, el rector de la Academia Seiyo y amigo del rector de la Preparatoria Seiyo, lugar donde todos estudiaban.

A su lado, había una chica menor que Rima pero tal vez un poco más alta que ésta, alguien a quien nunca había visto antes, vestida con el uniforme de la Academia Seiyo. Tenía la piel un poco más oscura que la de Kukai, y cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo de lado, ecepto por dos mechones que rozaban sus hombros. Tenía ojos verdes perlados, con los que observaba a Rima algo nerviosa, pero con cierto aire formal.

-¡Ah! Tsukasa-san- Amu lo saludó inclinándose un poco. Él simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Preguntó Rima totalmente desorientada.

Tsukasa procedió a tomar la tetera que estaba en una mesa de noche frente a su cama, la cual a penas llegaba a notar, y sirvió un poco en una taza para Rima.

-Mashiro-san, puede que no recuerdes nada.- dijo mientras le entregaba la taza de té caliente.

-Es comprensible- mencionó la chica que había llegado hace unos momentos junto con el director, su voz estaba un poco temblorosa, pero firme, que hizo que Rima recordara cierta similitud con un amigo de ella, en esos momentos el 'Jack' de la Academia Seiyo –Después de ese Shock, tendría mucha suerte de recordar siquiera cómo salió de allí-

Rima le dirigió una mirada fría. No era su intención, pero en verdad quería saber lo que había pasado sin alargar las cosas. Le preguntó - ¿Y tú eres…?-

-¡Rima!- le regañó Amu. Rima se sorprendió de la actitud de la pelirosada. La chica parada frente a ellas rió un poco, algo apenada, lo que hizo a Rima darse cuenta que no parecía muy segura de sí misma.

Ella se inclinó repentinamente –Siento no explicarte antes Rima-sempai – Se levantó ligeramente. –Mi nombre es Sakuome Haruna, soy Aprendiz de Guardián –

-¿Aprendiz…?-

-¡Así es, zu!-

Rima se sorprendió por la nueva voz. De detrás de la niña, apareció un Shugo Chara repentinamente.

-¡Haru ha sido quien los ayudó a curarse, zu!-

Era una pequeña Shugo Chara de cabello azulado, suelto y largo, cubierto por un pequeño gorro francés con una cruz roja en el centro del mismo. Tenía ojos azules claros, cubiertos por lentes circulares, y una bata puesta que cubría un pequeño vestido, junto con un diminuto estetoscopio colgando de su cuello y una carpeta que le hacía juego en su mano.

-¡Eso no es del todo cierto Shizu!- replicó la aprendiza muy avergonzada.

-¡Claro que si lo es, zu!- le contradijo su Shugo Chara. Le sostuvo la mirada por un tiempo.

Rima observó atónita a la chica pelear con su Shugo Chara, cuando vio que Kusukusu salía de un lado de Tsukasa.

-¡Rima!- Exclamó su Shugo Chara abrazándola.

-¿Kusukusu?- preguntó Rima, sonriente por haberla encontrado -¿Estás bien?-

La pequeña asintió –Rima, no creas lo que dice Haru-tama – Rima no pudo evitar una pequeña risita ante el nombre que por cariño su Shugo Chara le había puesto a esa chica, que hizo que ésta se sonrojara –Ella fue la que nos salvó y curó nuestras heridas-

-¿En serio?- dijo Rima dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada asombrada a Haruna – ¿También a los demás?-

-¡Si!- asintió Kusukusu muy eufórica

Amu interrumpió –Ella se encargo de curarnos a todos. Tadase-kun y Kukai se mejoraron y fueron a comprar algo de helado para cuando te recuperases-

"Más comida…" pensó Rima, atormentándose en su interior por todo lo que tendría que comer.

La chica de cabellos dorados se dirigió a la castaña. –Gracias, eres buena persona-

Haruna se puso totalmente roja -¡N…No tienes que agradecerme, Rima-sempai!- dijo ella muy avergonzada por el cumplido -¡Lo único que hice fue llamar a Tsukasa-san y…!-

-¡Eso es mentira, zu!- Replicó a toda voz su Shugo Chara -¡Ella los llevó hasta aquí y luego hizo "Chara change" conmigo y los curó a todos, zu!-

-¡No fue nada, ya lo dije!- refutó nuevamente Haruna, aún avergonzada -¡Además aún me falta terminar de curar a Rima-sempai…!-

-¡Entonces hagámoslo ahora, zu!-

-¡Que no, Shizu! ¡Rima-sempai se acaba de despertar!-

-¡Pero mientras más rápido mejor, zu! ¡Así podrás ver a tu Yukio-¡

La Shugo Chara gritó. Haruna, molesta como un demonio, estiraba sus mejillas a más no poder -¡¿Qué decias, Shizu?-

-Naaa…maa… ¡Naaaa….maaa, zuuuuu!- exclama la pobre tratando de zafarse.

Rima se le quedó viendo por unos instantes, reprimiendo una pequeña risa. Sólo pocas personas la hacían reír después de todo, lo cual le recordó…

-Amu… ¿Qué pasó con Nagihiko?-

Todo quedó repentinamente en silencio. Haruna y Shizu se congelaron en media batalla. Amu miró a Rima de cerca, la chica estaba muy seria.

-Um… verás…-

-Además, ¿Qué sucedió con esos sujetos?-

Amu no sabía cómo responder exactamente –Pues… es difícil de explicar-

Rima bajó la cabeza. Luego miró a Amu a los ojos –Lo último que recuerdo es que uno de ellos me sostenía y…-

-Y entonces Fujisaki-san te salvó- completó Tsukasa mientras se sentaba apaciblemente a su lado. Rima recordó lo que había visto, cómo esa piedra, no, esa energía había atravesado al tipo completamente.

Rima asintió. Amu continuó mirándola, preocupada.

Dia empezó a hablar – Nagihiko-kun lanzó algo, que se envolvió en luz.-

-De hecho- Dijo Miki –Eso me recordó un poco a…-

-¡Al huevo de Hikaru!- Terminaron Ran y Suu por ella.

Tsukasa tomó un sorbo de su té tranquilamente e hizo una breve pausa –Efectivamente, esa energía que vieron tenía mucho parecido con la energía que rodeaba el huevo de Hikaru-kun cuando éste lo buscaba desesperadamente- Tsukasa se levantó y vio por la ventana –Souma-san me comentó que la energía que rodeaba a los tres hombres se parecía a la de un 'X-egg'-

Rima reflexionó un poco. En verdad tenía cierto parecido con la energía de un 'X-character'.

-Pero, ¿por qué se parecían tanto?- preguntó Rima con curiosidad –Nagihiko atacó con una energía como esa, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo lo hizo?-

Tsukasa cerró los ojos y luego miró a Rima.

-Ya les dije a los demás, y también avisé a los Guardianes de esto, pero creo que detrás de todo esto hay algo mucho más grande que Easter-

Rima se alteró. Trató de levantarse un poco más, que hizo que hubiera otra leve punzada en su espalda. -¿Por qué querían a Nagihiko?-

-No lo sabemos aún. Pero según lo que vieron en aquella batalla, Fujisaki Nagihiko-san puede que esconda más de lo que pensamos-

Rima dio un gran respiro. No sabía por qué, pero creía ya conocer la respuesta-¿…Cómo qué?-

-¡RIMA-TAN!-

-¡RIMA-SEMPAI!-

De inmediato sintió a las dos chicas abrazándola, haciendo que su espalda doliera de nuevo.

-Ahh…- pudo balbucear Rima bajo ellas – A…Auxilio…-

-¿Eh?- escuchó exclamar a Amu, que parecía no prestarle atención a su sufrimiento -¡Todos están aquí!-

Las dos chicas se retiraron rápidamente para mirarlas sonreídas. Una se levantó, con sus dos enormes lazos rojos, y saltó a abrazarla de nuevo, junto con Rikka, la niña que había ocupado su lugar como 'Queen' en los guardianes.

-Ya…ya… Ri…kka…- balbuceó ella aguantando apenas a ambas.

Ambas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. Yaya se apresuró a hablarle sollozando -¡Rima-tan! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba!-

-¡SI, si!- exclamó Rikka en el mismo estado -¡No podía dormir para naadaa!-

-…A… Ayu…da- exclamó Rima por debajo.

-Ya basta, Yaya-sempai- dijo una voz muy familiar en la puerta. Rima dedujo que por el tono serio que no podía ser otro que Kairi, el 'Jack' de los guardianes –Vas a sofocar a Mashiro-san-

-Lo mismo te digo, Rikka- dijo una voz de niño en tono regañón. Rima pensó que tal vez era Hikaru, a pesar de que sonaba un poco grave a como era anteriormente. Tal vez había crecido un poco después de todo ese tiempo. Supuso que Hikaru ya había tomado el puesto de 'King', a pesar de que Amu le había dicho que su Shugo Chara aún no salía del huevo.

Yaya y Rikka se apartaron rogando por disculpas de Rima, mientras ésta y Amu trataban de tranquilizar sus llantos.

-Veo que estás mejor-

Rima volteó. En la puerta aparecían Kukai y Tadase, ambos con grandes (MUY GRANDES) copas de helado, que ocasionó que Yaya y Rikka se voltearan con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Si lo estoy- Asintió Rima a la afirmación de Kukai, mientras Tadase entraba con alguien muy peculiar detrás de él.

La chica entró, con su cabello ondeando por el aire.

Amu no pudo evitar gritar -¡¿UTAU?-

-Hey, es bueno verte Amu. Además, veo que esta chica está mejor de lo que me contaste Kukai- mencionó la cantante señalando a Rima, mientra Iru y Eru aparecían repentinamente a su lado, así como Daichi y Kiseki salían de detrás de sus amos, todos comiendo helados diferentes. Los otros Shugo Charas no se resistieron a pedirles un poco.

-¡¿…Qué haces aquí?- exclamó Amu.

Utau dejó una cesta con dulces en una mesa. "MÁS comida…" pensó Rima.

-Pensaba en tomar un pequeño descanso, así que vine a pasar algunos días aquí.-

Eru salió repentinamente e interrumpió –Es que Utau quería pasar más tiempo con Kukai y… ¡UM!- Utau le tapó la boca sonrojada, mientras Kukai no pudo evitar reír.

Utau se volteó a verlo -¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- preguntó roja.

-¡De nada, de nada!- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rima miró alrededor. Todos estaban allí, todos menos…

-¡Nee, Haru-chi!- exclamó Yaya impaciente -¡¿No que ibas a curar de una vez a Rima-tan para que pudiéramos ir a ver a Nagi?-

Haruna tardó un poco en responder -¡S…Si, pero…!-

-¡Naaada de peros, zu!- exclamó Shizu mientras se colocaba al frente de ella -¡_Chara change_!

Un gorro con una cruz roja apareció en la cabeza de Haruna, junto con unos lentes en su rostro. Asimismo, apareció de la nada un estetoscopio en su cuello.

-Por favor, abran espacio- mencionó Haruna, que controlada por su Shugo Chara, sonaba pero que muy segura de si misma.

Todos se apartaron en silencio. Haruna procedió a examinar un poco a Rima por encima, sin siquiera ver por completo, y luego le dijo a Rima que tragara una medicina que ella recién había preparado.

Rima dudó un poco, pero luego tragó lo que parecía un caramelo con sabor a menta. Al principio, pensó que era una broma, pero luego sintió que su dolor se había ido completamente.

La chica de cabello castaño rió para sí –Misión cumplida-

Rima quedó sorprendida. Todos alrededor le aplaudieron. Esa chica tenía más sorpresas escondidas. Por supuesto, al terminar su 'Chara change' perdió totalmente la confianza y volvió a detrás de Tsukasa, apenada.

-¡Ahora, Rima-sempai! ¡Levántate!- Gritó Rikka mientras trataba de halarla.

-¡Cierto! ¡Vamos a ver a Nagi!- gritó Yaya ayudándole.

-E…Esperen…- exclamó Rima, confundida, pero también un tanto preocupada -¿Dónde está Nagihiko?-

-¡Te lo diremos allá, vamos!-

Pronto, las chicas la habían arrastrado por los pasillos. Tsukasa estaba de acuerdo en llevarlos a todos en su camioneta, así que no había problema.

Amu, Utau, Tadase y Kukai estaban detrás de ellos, con la comida en las manos.

Amu suspiró. –Al final Rima no comerá lo que preparé- Suu, que estaba volando junto a ella, le dio un par de palmaditas en su hombro.

-No te desanimes, Amu-chan. Seguro que lo comerá más tarde- dijo Tadase.

-Cierto- Lo apoyó Kukai –Rima aún no ha comido nada, tal vez lo haga en el viaje-

-¡Ah! Eso me recuerda…- exclamó Utau repentinamente. –Tengo algo que contarte Amu-

-¿Uh?- dijo Amu con curiosidad, mientras Utau se acercó para decirlo en voz baja y que fuera un secreto, lo cual no fue por más de dos segundos.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUE IKUTO VA A VOLVEER?-

* * *

**Hehe :3 ¿Qué tal? Nuevo personaje y uno viejo que regresa! Hablando de eso, sobre tu comentario Angeldelaesperanzalira, ya tenía planeado traer de regreso a Ikuto, pero esque no sabía cuando. Este fic también va a tener escenas románticas, pero como aún no me he decidido totalmente las parejas, especialmente en este caso. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Acepto sugerencias!**

******LEAN & COMENTEN**

**Nota1: Estado Actual: Inspiration GONE!**

**Nota2:**** Autora busca ayuda para su bloqueo de escritora (Si, también me dan de esos XS )**

**Nota ahora si importante:** **Avance **(Pov Nagihiko)

_No sé qué haré. Por un lado, están todos ellos esperándome; por otro lado, está esta noticia que él acaba de traerme. ¿Ya no hay vuelta atrás acaso...? Un momento, ¿Desde cuando Rima-chan es doctora?_

**:3 Pueden imaginar algo de lo que pasará (Porque yo tengo un bloqueo y no me viene nada! XP )**

**__****Sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos, COMENTEN!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Hola nuevamente lectores (que he abandonado T.T). Mi inspiración ultimanmente está en estado cero para escribir, en cambio, me he concentrado en dibujar. Estoy considerando hacer un cover para esta historia (si coloreado y todo) y publicarlo en mi página en Deviantart. com. Estén pendientes, si quieren verla! (Link en mi perfil).**

**En fin, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Voy a trabajar duro en este fic. Aún no voy a responder a todas las perguntas y dudas (es más estoy creando nuevas) A mis lectores (los pocos que queden T.T ) Sorry!**

**Nota: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo ocho:**

_-Nagihiko-_

_Al llamado, rápidamente volteó. La chica aún contemplaba la ventana y el florero. Después de todo, seguía confinada a su cama._

_-Pronto va a ser primavera-_

_Él siguió preparando la comida que había traído para ella, que recién había despertado. Decidió asentir desde su puesto, al lado de su cama._

_Las luces del sol en madrugada bañaban cálidamente la sala. El viento que entraba por la ventana hacía revolotear a las flores que había traído esa mañana. Ella observaba esas flores todo el día, desde que despertaba hasta dormir._

_-Nagihiko-_

_Él se volvió hacia ella, la cual lo miraba fijamente para su sorpresa, sonriente._

_-Recuerda llevarme a ver los cerezos-_

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

Volvió a encontrarse en esa habitación, muy similar a la de aquella vez. Demasiado, diría él. Tal vez por eso recordó aquella vez en aquel hospital…

Ya sabía perfectamente que hacía allí. Al parecer, había sucedido de nuevo, en frente de todos, y en algún momento alguien encargado por su familia lo había llevado allí. Seguramente era obra de su madre, la cual estaría echando fuego de no ser por hallarlo en esas condiciones.

Recordó haber dejado a Rhythm y a Temari en su habitación. Esperaba que el Shugo Chara no causara problemas en su casa, después de todo, Baaya se desmayaría si ve un bocadillo flotante en la cocina.

Nagihiko suspiró mientras miraba por las ventanas cuadradas de la habitación. Las flores, recibiendo los rayos de luz que entraban por los cristales, las cuales eran margaritas, rebosaban de vida, disfrutando de una fresca brisa.

Esas flores le recordaron un poco a cierta chica de cabellos dorados y ojos color miel, que una vez había mencionado a las margaritas como una de sus flores favoritas.

Se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo. 'Me pregunto cómo estarán todos…' pensó.

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, que le había generado inquietud. ¿Qué si era verdad? Significaba que todos habían sido gravemente lastimados. No podía decir que lo fuera, tenía recuerdos borrosos.

¿Pero que había pasado en realidad?

Un ligero toque en su ventana lo detuvo repentinamente, y cierto personaje apareció.

* * *

Tenían que estar bromeando.

Rima se acercó a la recepcionista con rostro de asesina.

-Ya lo he dicho, no se permiten visitas-

¿Qué no se permiten visitas…?

Primero, Nagihiko casi es secuestrado por unos sujetos extraños. Segundo, le dicen que el chico fue llevado a un hospital por su madre que había ido a recogerlo a la Academia. Y Tercero, ¿le prohíben verlo por máxima seguridad?

¡¿Quién se creía que era ese idiota?!

-Conversaré con la señora Fujisaki al respecto, pero por favor déjennos pasar-

Tsukasa trataba que la mujer le dejara hacer algo, pero ésta sólo cedió cuando el director se ofreció a llamar a los padres de Nagihiko, lo cual no era tarea fácil ya que generalmente caía la contestadora.

Rima se impacientó. ¿Quiénes se creían esos tontos del hospital? Después de lo preocupada que estaba…

¡No! ¡No estaba preocupada por él! Simplemente tenía que asegurarse que no se metiera en ningún problema, siendo tan descuidado como era. Si, eso era, no estaba preocupada. Por ello, ¡tenían que dejarla pasar! Empezaba ya a tener un tic nervioso.

Haruna y Amu estaban a su lado, casi asustadas por la actitud matadora de Rima.

-¡MAH! ¿Falta mucho?- Exclamó Yaya con un bostezo.

-Así parece- dijo Kairi, esperando pacientemente.

-¡ABURRIDO!- dijo Rikka, mientras Hotaru, su Shugo Chara se colocaba en su cabeza. Hikaru estaba a su lado, pero más quejándose de su actitud.

Kukai y Utau habían ido a la sala de estar para dejar toda la comida que habían traído en una mesa y esperar allí sin tener que cargar peso todo el tiempo. Los demás, por su parte, habían escogido esperar al lado de Tsukasa.

Rima golpeó impaciente el suelo con su pie mientras miraba retadoramente a la recepcionista, quien posiblemente sólo pensaba en lo linda que se veía la pequeña chica, igual que una muñeca, y todas esas tonterías que los adultos pensaban cuando la veían, pese a que Rima tenía toda intención de atacar.

Nadie podía asegurarle si Nagihiko estaba peor que la vez anterior, o si esos sujetos volverían a buscarlo, o si le sucedía algo peor… ¡Por supuesto que no estaba preocupada!

Llegó la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Con PERMISO!- gritó una mujer vieja liderando una cuadrilla de enfermeras que iban corriendo en dirección a ese pasillo.

Yaya se sorprendió, pero Kairi logró llevarla a un lado antes de que pasaran.

-¡Uf! Estuvo cerca – dijo Kairi, mirando a Yaya con recelo –Debes tener más cuidado-

-¡NAH! Sólo reaccioné tarde y ya…- dijo Yaya tratando de sermonear a Kairi haciéndose superior -¿Verdad que si, Rima-ta…?-

A su sorpresa, la chica había desaparecido. Y no sólo ella…

-¡AH! ¡Amu-sempai y Haruna también desaparecieron!- gritó Rikka sorprendida.

-Cálmense- dijo Kairi algo nervioso, mirando a todos –Seguramente están en alguna parte de este hospital, por ahora debemos permanecer todos jun…-

Pero Yaya no estaba allí.

-¡AGH! ¡Ace… es decir…Yaya-sempai se fue TAMBIÉN! – exclamó Kairi, torturándose a sí mismo por dejarla de ver por un instante. Conociendo el mal sentido de orientación de la chica, ¡podría estar en cualquier parte!

-Debió irse cuando volteamos…- Reflexionó Hikaru.

-¡AGH!- volvió a gritar Kairi con frustración. Otro problema con Yaya, otra vez -¡Yo la buscaré, ustedes quédense con Tsukasa-san y esperen!- Kairi empezó a correr en otra dirección.

-¡Si señor!- dijo Rikka casi al instante, mientras Hikaru le dijo (exigió):

-Tráeme taiyaki cuando regreses-

* * *

-Rima-sempai, no es una buena idea-

La voz de Haruna no le importó para nada, ni mucho menos las protestas de Amu. Rima sólo tenía una idea en la mente mientras abría los casilleros del salón donde el personal guardaba sus pertenencias.

Rima logró, con una pequeña llave que había encontrado en el suelo, abrir uno de los casilleros. Para su suerte, había uniformes allí.

-Es simple, si no nos dejan entrar, entraremos por nuestra cuenta-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Amu, tratando de convertir el grito en murmullo -¿Y si alguien nos descubre…?-

-Nadie lo hará- dijo Rima mientras se ponía una bata de médico sobre su vestido y unos lentes que había encontrado, al mismo tiempo que le extendía a Haruna otra bata.

La chica castaña se quedó mirando la bata con estrellas en los ojos, pero se resistió a tomarla.

-¡Rápido, rápido, zu!- exclamó Shizu, a su lado -¡Por fin te sentirás como una doctora de verdad, zu!-

Ante este pensamiento, Haruna por fin se decidió a ponérsela, y finalmente, sintió como si en verdad ya fuera una doctora.

Rima rápidamente hurgó en el casillero por otro disfraz para Amu, lo cual a ella empezaba a darle mala espina.

-Amu- dijo Rima mientras se daba la vuelta –Tendrás que ponerte esto-

-¡¿EH?!-

* * *

-No pareces muy feliz con mi visita-

Nagihiko no estaba molesto con que estuviera allí, al contrario.

-En realidad me sorprendiste, no te esperaba de vuelta desde que Amu-chan me había dicho que te habías ido-

El chico de cabello oscuro se sentó sobre la mesa de noche. Había entrado por la ventana, menos mal que era bastante audaz como para no dañar las flores cerca de la misma, de lo contrario el otro si se hubiese molestado.

A penas ingresó la habitación, Nagihiko sintió una especie de nudo en su garganta. Tal vez por el tiempo en que no había hablado con el. No podía dejar de recordar a Amu diciéndole que aún no había señales de su paradero.

-Y… ¿Qué te hizo regresar?-

Nagihiko observó su rostro serio por unos segundos. No sabía si estaba pensando o no la pregunta que le había dicho.

Finalmente, se dirigió a él. Parecía escrito en su rostro, como si estuviera dispuesto a contarle todo.

-Es una larga historia-

* * *

Salió disparada tan pronto oyó el llanto de un niño. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde? ¿Arriba, abajo? ¿Dónde?

Yaya corría por todos los pasillos sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, dando giros en un pasillo, tras otro, tras otro. Paró un poco en el siguiente para descansar.

-¡Ahh!- pronunció cansada -¡Esto es enorme! ¿Dónde puede estar?-

Escuchó nuevamente el llanto, y como un rayo, volvió a correr. En un pasillo, decidió tomar un atajo por una puerta oscura, quien sabe a dónde llevaba. Apenas entró, su vista se cegó. No podía ver nada. No podía encontrar el interruptor de la luz, si es que había uno, pero no se detuvo. Quería encontrar a ese niño cuanto antes.

Pero algo la detuvo. Yaya pronto chocó fuertemente contra ese algo, o mejor dicho, contra ese alguien, que provocó que ambos cayeran uno encima del otro. Yaya trató de ver su rostro y pedir disculpas, el chico logró reconocerla más rápido que ella a él.

-¡Con que aquí estás!-

-¡¿Kairi?! ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Dijo Yaya, mirándolo a los ojos, pero al parecer sin ninguna intención de quitarse de encima.

-Tuve suerte- dijo el chico, mientras se decidía a levantarse y a ayudarla a hacerlo –En fin, debemos regresar, Tsukasa-san debe estar preocupado-

Yaya puso su cara de berrinche. - ¡Pero aún no lo he encontrado! –

Cada vez que la veía, Kairi sentía que sus nervios estarían cerca de explotar -¿De qué hablas? ¡Tenemos que volver!-

Repentinamente, se volvió a escuchar el llanto. Yaya reaccionó, y salió corriendo por otra puerta al lado de la habitación.

Kairi suspiró con exasperación, al tiempo en que pesadamente salía detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué a mí?-

* * *

-¡¿Por qué a mí?!-

Amu se lamentó mil y un veces de haber seguido a Rima. Lo único que quedaba en el casillero era el uniforme de enfermera. Amu debía usar ese traje incómodo y el gorro que hacía que su cabello se dividiera en dos coletas. Rima se había encargado de hacerlo creíble.

Ran se regodeaba de la risa junto con Miki y Kusukusu, todas en el suelo, mientras a su lado, flotando, estaban Suu y Shizu, tratando sin éxito de contener la risa. Dia por su parte, sonrió.

-¡¿Ustedes de qué se ríen?!- Las Shugo charas lucharon por controlarse, pero unos segundos después otra cantidad enorme de risas inundaron el lugar. -¡Dejen de reírse!-

Haruna trataba, con un gran esfuerzo, de contener una carcajada ante la imagen de Amu vestida de esa forma ridícula, por respeto a ella. –No… está tan mal Amu-sempai…-

Amu se sonrojó de la rabia -¡Por supuesto que sí!-

-¡SILENCIO!-

El susurro de Rima, que más era un grito de enojo, las calmó a todas. Rima volvió a voltearse, mirando por ambos lados el pasillo.

-Bien, no hay nadie- dijo mientras les hacia señas a sus amigas para que la siguieran. Las chicas empezaron a caminar cautelosamente por el corredor –La habitación es la 307. Recuerden el número-

-Parece que hay que subir al tercer piso- dijo Haruna, tratando de no mirar a Amu para no volver a reírse, y así no hacer enojar a la Rubia nuevamente. –Conozco bien este hospital, debe estar allí-

Rima asintió -¡Bien entonces…!-

-¡APÁRTENSE!-

La horda de enfermeras apareció repentinamente frente a ellas. Las chicas se sorprendieron, pero les pasó por un lado, como una banda bien coordinada de personas preparadas. Sin embargo, Amu no tuvo tanta suerte al ser vista por la enfermera en jefe, la cual la tomó del brazo y la llevó con ella.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces merodeando por aquí?! ¡HAY MUCHOS PACIENTES QUE ATENDER! VAMONOS!-

-¡¿EHHH?!- gritó la pobre Amu mientras se la llevaban y sus Shugo Charas corrían detrás de ella.

Rima se quedó observando, pero no tan sorprendida como Haruna, que seguía con la boca abierta. La mayor hizo un pequeño gesto de continuar el camino -C… Creo que tendremos que buscar a Amu después… Después de todo, nada puede ser peor que… -

-¡Aquí está, Doctora!-

Atrás de ambas apareció una enfermera muy alta, como un rascacielos, con cara de preocupación, a pesar de que no se podía ver bien por las enormes gafas cuadradas en su rostro. La enfermera se apresuró al frente de ambas y rápidamente sostuvo rápidamente las manos de la castaña.

-¡El paciente se ve muy mal por favor apresúrese!- se dirigía a Haruna, tal vez la confundió con otra doctora. Rima no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de doctora se vería como una chica de esa edad.

La enfermera parecía muy inquieta, así que Rima trató de calmarla, a pesar de que no se le ocurría aún exactamente qué decir para tapar su mentira -N…No… Verá…-

-¿Dónde está el paciente?- La interrumpió la castaña. Había vuelto a hacer 'Chara change' con Shizu, y parecía que ya le brillaban los ojos de la emoción de sentirse doctora en verdad.

-¿AH? No, espera…- Rima se sorprendió que Haruna se había dejado llevar por la corriente tan fácilmente, aunque era muy común que fuera de esa forma si ése era su sueño. Debió haberlo esperado de ella. ¿Ahora qué haría?

-¡Está en el tercer piso, vengan ambas por favor!-

Un momento. ¿El tercer piso?

Ahora le brillaban los ojos a ella.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo sostuvo ese objeto frente a él, ni siquiera sintió si su acompañante aún seguía en la habitación.

Repentinamente, su voz lo sacó del trance. -¿…Algo importante?-

No supo que responder, simplemente no podía lograr que su boca formulara una sola palabra del Shock que tuvo en ese momento.

El mayor se paró de su puesto en la ventana y se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba sentado, casi con aire de curiosidad ante tal objeto. Ese simple movimiento del joven logró sacarle palabras finalmente de la boca.

Aún atónito hasta donde no podía comprender, se dirigió al mayor, aunque sin verlo siquiera, ya que continuaba con sus ojos clavados en eso. -¿… De…de dónde lo sacaste…?-

El mayor no se inmutó en lo más mínimo con la pregunta. Observó cada uno de sus movimientos con la cautela de un gato –Me lo dio una mujer mientras estaba en París-

Su rostro no podía cambiar de expresión. Parecía haberse congelado totalmente. No obstante, una pequeña mirada en un instante pudo ser percibida por el mayor.

Nagihiko logró finalmente dar un gran respiro y cerrar los ojos, mientras apretaba el pequeño objeto en sus manos -¿Cómo era esa mujer…?- No podía saber si él había sido quien había pronunciado esas palabras, su mente era un revoltijo de ideas en ese instante.

El peliazul trató de hacer memoria. –Alta, Cabello negro, Ojos grises…- El mayor se preguntó si su expresión se había petrificado, pues Nagihiko aún no movía un músculo por su descripción -… y llevaba una gran cicatriz en su cuello.-

En ese momento, el rostro del chico cambió completamente. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y su rostro denotaba una sorpresa aún mayor.

-¿…La conoces?- preguntó el joven, aún curioso por las reacciones del chico.

Tardó un instante en responder, pero luego asintió levemente. El mayor observó que su emoción cambiaba a una de alivio enorme, por alguna razón que desconocía. Una sonrisa, más de alivio que de sorpresa, se formó en sus labios.

-Así que sigue con vida-

El chico cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras apretaba con más fuerza el objeto en sus manos. El mayor lo observó unos instantes, antes de que el chico volteara a verlo.

-¿Por qué te entregaría esto?- Preguntó, a pesar de que su sonrisa había desaparecido, todavía aliviado.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto le dirigió una mirada fija, totalmente seria.

-Porque tiene que ver con mi padre-

* * *

La Rubia, con su bata hondeando por el aire, salió corriendo de la habitación apenas la gran cantidad de personas la hubieran inundado. Afuera de ella, dio un gran respiro, y trató de actuar y parecer una verdadera doctora (una ocupada doctora) para finalmente pasar desapercibida.

Logró escuchar unos gritos desde el cuarto que había dejado unos momentos atrás:

-¡Es un milagro! ¡Estoy curado! ¡Curado!-

Ambas chicas disfrazadas habían llegado al tercer piso por medio del ascensor, que como era de esperarse en un hospital, estaba repleto de gente. Rima, asfixiándose, dedujo que era mejor escurrirse por el gentío y escabullirse al salir para buscar la habitación del chico.

No obstante, apenas las puertas se hubieran abierto, la enfermera alta las tomó por la tomó por la manga y la llevó hasta la habitación del susodicho paciente. La pequeña se sorprendió por la enorme fuerza de la mujer. Ser enfermera parecía un trabajo más duro de lo que imaginaba.

Haruna, por su parte, estaba concentradísima en llegar hasta el paciente y curarlo. Sería su primer paciente en un hospital real, vestida como una doctora real. Se le veía muy emocionada e imposible de detener, así que Rima decidió continuar por si sola.

Ella salió antes de que la castaña administrara la medicina al paciente, que se veía en verdad terrible, casi totalmente demacrado por algún tipo de enfermedad del estómago, que lo hacía verse como un esqueleto. Imaginó que le había dado una inyección o algo por el estilo, una medicina que ella misma habría hecho en su 'Chara Change', que como curó milagrosamente al paciente, causó gran sensación entre las enfermeras y los doctores.

Rima no pudo evitar suspirar, pero luego se concentró en lo que debía hacer. Recorrió apresurada los pasillos mirando a los números en las puertas. '348… 347… 346…' Todas iban en cuenta regresiva, así que sólo debía seguir ese mismo camino hasta encontrar la habitación.

-¡Vamos, tienes que calentar el agua ahora!-

Rima se detuvo de golpe y se escondió en el marco de una puerta abierta. Allí, vio por el rabillo del ojo dentro de la habitación, a nada menos que a la pelirosada, sometiéndose a las órdenes de la enfermera en jefe.

-¡Muévete! ¡Aún hay pacientes que atender!-

La chica estaba lamentándose, en todo su rostro, de haber seguido a su amiga –S…Si señora-

Rima se volvió y asomó la cabeza. Amu logró verla y casi llora de la alegría.

-¡…Rima!- le murmuró muy bajito.

La rubia le hizo señas que Amu pudo leer al instante: 'Perdón Amu, vendré por ti después'.

-¡QUÉ!- gritó ella, al tiempo en que la Rubia desaparecía de la habitación, pasando de largo.

-¡No es tiempo de fisgonear, jovencita! ¡A trabajar!-

Rima, ya alejándose mientras escuchaba los quejidos de Amu, pedía disculpas a su amiga una vez más en su mente, a pesar de que no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa que solamente duró unos instantes.

Ahora, debía encontrar a…

-¡Au…!-

Rima chocó sonoramente con alguien, que pensó seguramente era una enfermera que se dirigía a ver a su jefa, la mujer que tenía a Amu bajo su control. No obstante, descartó esa idea cuando notó una mano que la tomó por la cintura, antes de caerse en el suelo.

A1 frente de sí, se encontraba el chico de cabello largo, cuyos ojos brillantes por la sorpresa aún la observaban expectantes.

-¿Nagi…?-

-¿Rima-chan?- la interrumpió él, que se aferró más fuerte a ella para no dejarla caer pese a lo sorprendidos que ambos estaban.

¿Por qué será que la persona que buscas siempre está bajo tus narices? Rima no pudo mover un músculo por la sorpresiva aparición del chico, pero una sensación de calma empezó a formarse en su pecho. Después de todo, estaba muy aliviada, debía admitirlo.

Nagihiko la miró fijamente de arriba abajo, notando el extraño atuendo que llevaba la rubia, lo cual hizo que sonriera ampliamente. Rima se dio cuenta que hacía tiempo que no lo veía sonreír de esa forma, y si ella era la causa, entonces eso la hacía… ¿Feliz?

Él se acercó más al rostro de la Rubia, haciendo que ésta detallara completamente los ojos marrones brillantes del muchacho. Le dijo suavemente, clavando su vista en los ojos ocre de la chica -¿Eres mi doctora, Rima-chan?-

Rima se quedó petrificada por unos segundos, antes de que un color rojizo llegara ligeramente a sus mejillas. Le susurró, en parte para que las enfermeras en el cuarto cercano no la escucharan –Si serás tonto…- Con sus manos delicadas, tocó levemente la cabeza del chico, indicándole que le mirara a los ojos, a esos profundos ojos color miel que ella tenía, que empezaron a esparcir alivio por doquier –Con lo preocupada que estaba, tu estabas perdiendo el tiempo aquí, en vez de regresar…- Rima paró en seguida, al sentir una expresión que nunca había visto en él.

El chico de cabello largo, sostuvo su rostro levemente hacia sí. –Lo siento, Rima-chan-.

Como si el momento durara una eternidad, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, cada vez más cerca.

-Disculpen-

Ambos voltearon coordinados a la voz. Era una niña rubia, muy pequeña, parada junto a ellos. Parecía tímida, pero al mismo tiempo veía a ambos con curiosidad e inocencia. Los señaló.

-¿Se van a besar o no?-

Voltearon hacia el otro coordinados de nuevo… Ahora los dos parecían tomates.

* * *

Kairi pronto llegó a comprender el motivo que tenía Yaya para correr de esa forma. Tomó asiento en el suelo, junto con otros niños en el salón.

-Eso, ¿ves? ¡Ya pasó! No hay motivo porque llorar-

El pequeño había llorado a cántaros debido a una inyección que las enfermeras (que confundieron a ambos por guías experimentados de planes vacacionales de niños, los cuales se supone debían de estar allí ese día) tenían que colocarle a los pequeños. Dijeron que era importante que todos la tuvieran, pero que no lograban que éstos colaboraran por miedo a las agujas.

Yaya lo sorprendió bastante al mostrar madurez y distraer a cada uno de los niños con caras graciosas mientras las enfermeras hacían su trabajo. Luego les acariciaba la cabeza, prometiéndoles ir a jugar luego con todos al pequeño parque del hospital si las enfermeras lo permitían.

Kairi suspiró. Supuso que tener una personalidad como la de ella le ayudaba a entender a los niños mejor de lo que pensaba. Él por su parte, era mucho más serio, por lo cual en realidad no entendía del todo a la misma Yaya, pero sí a cualquier cosa que un adulto normal le dijera. Pensó que tal vez era verdad lo que ella decía, que era demasiado maduro para su edad.

"O talvez ella es demasiado inocente para su edad…" pensó Kairi.

- ¡ Nee, Kairi!-

Reaccionó. Yaya estaba viéndolo directamente a los ojos, demasiado cerca de su parecer. Kairi empezó a sentir un poco de vergüenza, cosa que no parecía notar ella.

-¿Dónde queda el patio?-

-¿Eh?- dijo Kairi confundido, mientras un gran círculo de niños emocionados se formaba alrededor de ambos -¿Es enserio? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que pasamos por allí cuando te perdiste y empezaste a dar vueltas?-

Yaya se quejó un poco del tono de Kairi, con su sonrisa peculiar en el rostro - ¡PERO…! ¡Es que no me fijé por donde!-

Kairi suspiró con exasperación –No tienes remedio, Ac… Yaya-sempai- corrigió él tan pronto se dio cuenta de su error, tratando de evitar una mirada regañona de la chica.

-¿Nos llevas por favor?-

Se volteó hacia ella con sorpresa. En un segundo, la mirada de estrellitas de Yaya atacaba duramente a Kairi, pero él se resistió con todo lo que pudo.

-No…No voy a caer con eso…-

-Por favor, nee Kairi- pidió ella nuevamente, con sus ojos llenos de estrellas, a máximo poder. Repentinamente, Kairi se vio rodeado de miradas brillantes de todos y cada uno de los niños alrededor.

Kairi intentó mirar hacia los lados, pero había más niños allí.

-No… No voy a…- El chico decidió seguir manteniéndose de esa forma. No se dejaría vencer tan fácil

Yaya se acercó mucho a él, más de lo que podía soportar. Pero no se rendiría, debían encontrar a los demás y volver y… y todo lo demás que tenían que hacer.

No perdería.

La chica, con su miradita de estrella, le dijo:

-¿Por favor, Kairi-sama?-

¡Knock-out!

* * *

**UF! Me quedó un poco más largo de lo normal este capítulo no?. En fin, Ikuto ha vuelto, y lo peor de todo, es que su padre está metido en algo con Nagihiko. ¿Qué será?**

**Nota 1: Informe de avisos del procesador de la autora: Inspiración acabada. 12 horas para reinicio. En serio, estoy bloqueada! X(**

**Nota 2: El próximo cap saldrá en un par de días cuando lo termine. Para lo del cover por favor esperen.**

**Nota 3: Quería que Nagi y Rima tuvieran un reencuentro más romántico, pero metí la pata y feo :-/**

**Nota 4: Con lo de Kairi y Yaya, lo siento pero es que no me resistí o/w/o**

**Nota ahora SI importante: _Avance _**_(Pov Rima)_

_Nagihiko, ¿Quien es esta niña? ¿Y que hace ese sujeto aquí? No espera, eso no importa. ¡Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme sobre todo lo demás...! Nagi... hiko... ¿Qué es... esa cosa...? ¡Cuidado!_

**Sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos, por favor COMENTEN!**


End file.
